


kyoukaisen

by kaita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Fantastic, Out of Character, UST, недороманс, сайберы, фем!Лухань, фем!Чанёль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: Через перчатки Чанёль чувствует, с какой силой пальцы впиваются в ладони, как больно сжаты кулаки и напряжены мышцы. Есть множество причин для того, чтобы именно она была здесь, какую Минсок хочет услышать? Почему он вообще с ней разговаривает, вместо того, чтобы попытаться сбежать или устранить её? Она так долго ждала шанса спросить, что послужило причиной его побега, ради чего скрывать факты, ради чего бросать Хань, бросать её, бросать любимую работу. А теперь она наконец-то стоит перед ним, смотрит в его непостижимые глаза и видит в них то же самое, что всегда является ей рядом с “Амалью” - невозможное, которое уже случилось.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	kyoukaisen

**Author's Note:**

> саудади (порт.) - я скучаю по тебе  
> саудадэ (порт.) – желание, тоска (как вариант – «отсутствовать»)  
> амаль (араб.) - надежда

Корабль падал в бесконечность. Гравитационный колодец звезды - почти остывшей, почти незаметной на фоне слабого излучения местной галактики - казался бездонным, да и сама звезда, словно в насмешку, периодически лишь тускло мерцала и не желала становиться ни ближе, ни дальше. 

Корабль падал в абсолютной тишине уже очень давно. Его системы можно было бы назвать практически мертвыми - насколько это применимо к компьютерным сетям и электрическим схемам - но на ближайшие сотни световых лет здесь не было никого, кто мог бы вообще что-то назвать или увидеть. Вопрос о том, существовало ли само это место в том смысле, который несёт в себе слово “существование”, оставался открытым, поскольку ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это не представлялось возможным - звезда затягивала в себя любую информацию. Корабль просто падал и в застывшем на границе возможного свете казался мотыльком из старой забытой притчи.

Тишина внутри была не такой оглушающей - воздухоочистительная система продолжала работать, ряд пустых скафандров в ячейках вдоль коридора едва заметно колыхался вслед слабым потокам воздуха, синие огни подсветки указывали направление, то и дело теряя ориентацию, пропадая и снова восстанавливаясь. 

А потом звезда мигнула особенно ярко, корабль вздрогнул, подхватывая невидимый импульс, и исчез. 

***

 _"мне правда нужна твоя помощь"_  
Чанёль уверена, что никакой радости по поводу этого сообщения Кёнсу не испытает. Она как наяву слышит его бубнёж про “это тебя не касается”, “куда ты лезешь”, “что значит - дай мне всё, что у тебя есть” и прочие подобные аргументы, которыми он отделывается от неё уже несколько месяцев. Но Чанёль не была бы собой, если бы не продолжала доставать его каждую свободную минуту, выпадающую между рейдами, вахтами и более-менее полноценным сном. Тем более, что Кёнсу наверняка знает больше, чем говорит, ему положено знать - у научного отдела много направлений исследований и уж самое важное за последние годы точно не могло пройти мимо. Чанёль кивает знакомым и не очень лицам, пока длинные переходы Арка ведут её всё ближе к самым умным парням Системы и к одному конкретному, который вряд ли будет рад такому наглому вторжению.  
\- Ты меня ждал, признайся.  
Она возникает перед Кёнсу во всей своей рабочей красе: посеревшая от ежедневной эксплуатации форма, потрепанная нашивка на правом плече, волосы стянуты на затылке в короткий хвостик простой резинкой. Через весь лоб проходит грязная полоска и Кёнсу морщится.  
\- Могла бы хоть умыться, - бормочет он, - прежде чем всю свою звёздную пыль нести в стерильное помещение.  
\- Но ты всё равно меня ждал, - повторяет Чанёль, растирая грязь по лбу ещё больше.  
\- Ждал, - кивает Кёнсу. - Что на твоём пути возникнет незарегистрированная флуктуация класса 7Wi или хотя бы внеочередной вызов.  
\- Наше свидание я ни за что не пропущу, - мурлычет Чанёль и едва не сносит хитрую конструкцию, похожую на Эйфелеву башню и скелет чужого одновременно. Она перехватывает её в последний момент, когда в глазах Кёнсу уже читается смертный приговор всем, начиная с себя и заканчивая собственно Чанёль. - Что?! Не сломала же!

Конструкция наглядно изображает самый изученный вид флуктуаций, до которых службы Арка смогли добраться и хоть как-то запротоколировать протекающие в них и рядом с ними процессы. Если у Чанёль в достаточно большом списке особенностей числится редкий дар выводить из себя любого после пары минут общения, то у флуктуаций особенность всего одна - они меняют своё местоположение спонтанно и без видимой, на первый взгляд, причины. Чаще всего это происходит на самой границе системы, но иногда, очень редко, флуктуации возникают в пределах земной атмосферы или скоплений биологической жизни в обитаемых секторах, не нанося видимого вреда и достаточно быстро перемещаясь обратно к внешним планетам. Их появление началось несколько лет назад и сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем можно будет понять, что это и для чего существует, контакт это или просто физическое явление, сказать не может никто. Даже Кёнсу, хотя он ненавидит что-то не знать и считает своим личным долгом разобраться с этим явлением.

\- Твоё счастье, - шипит он. - И будь поаккуратнее здесь, пожалуйста.  
Наверняка Чанёль раздражает его в разы сильнее, чем эти самые флуктуации и их своенравное поведение.  
\- Я буду счастлива, когда поймаю сам знаешь кого, - Чанёль осторожно ставит башню на место и обходит на почтительном расстоянии. Вот есть простые предметы - автомат, нож, бита, в конце концов, - а есть неведомая хрень неведомой же степени сложности, которую не дай боже пальцем задеть...  
\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты, - хмыкает Кёнсу. - Да ты и сама не знаешь ведь, сплошные домыслы и вымыслы.  
\- Я упорная.  
Чанёль знает, что ей в своё время прилепили кличку "Немезида" - именно за это упорство, часто граничащее с упёртостью, за неуклюжее балансирование между чётким исполнением приказов и их же нарушением. Множество слухов, которыми обрастают громкие дела и не менее громкие имена, коснулось её в полной мере. Она не против оправдывать хотя бы часть из них, поэтому про Немезиду и её чокнутую обойму шутить предпочитают всё-таки шёпотом и с оглядкой.  
\- Почему в пилоты берут столько двинутых баб, - вздыхает Кёнсу.  
\- Потому что у нас процент социальной лени в два раза ниже, чем у вас, - Чанёль всегда есть, что ответить и как. - И я не просто пилот.  
\- Почему ты - двинутая баба, - исправляется Кёнсу и снова вздыхает. - Будь ты парнем, я бы тебя выпнул сейчас отсюда.  
\- Кёнсуя, - Чанёль садится напротив него, прямо на идеально убранный стол без мельчайшей пылинки, и чуть щурится. - Если бы я была парнем, я бы сидела не здесь, а повыше.  
На лице Кёнсу не отражается ничего, кроме дежурного восхищения её самоуверенностью. Впрочем, он знает Чанёль сто лет и она его тоже, поэтому пререкаться дальше не имеет смысла.  
\- Ладно, я пришлю тебе то, что ты хочешь, - сдаётся Кёнсу, - но это будет в последний раз.  
\- Наконец-то! Ты лучший, - Чанёль чмокает его в щёку и хлопает по плечу. - Хочешь, найду тебе подружку?  
\- И мы больше никогда об этом не заговорим, потому что это нарушение секретности, - на автомате продолжает Кёнсу и только потом слышит окончание фразы. - ...кого!?  
\- Ага, - хмыкает Чанёль. - Кёнсуя, рассказать тебе, что такое подружка?  
Она наклоняется ближе и со смехом наблюдает, как Кёнсу медленно заливается краской. Потом он, как и всегда, берёт себя в руки, делает серьёзное лицо и резко дёргает за собачку на молнии её комбинезона службы охраны и контроля космического пространства, чтобы застегнуть - под шею, как и положено по уставу.  
\- Тебя грудь не заводит? - почти не наигранно расстраивается Чанёль.  
\- Твоя - не заводит, - мстительно отвечает Кёнсу и кивает в сторону двери. - Душевая всё ещё на нижних этажах, от тебя тащит как от помойки.  
\- Это запах свободы, - Чанёль протестует, но всё-таки отодвигается и тянется, хрустя суставами. - Свободы и справедливости.  
Уже на выходе она бросает негромкое "спасибо" и Кёнсу поднимает вверх большой палец, не оборачиваясь.

\- Откуда на этот раз? - на небольшой кухне пахнет свежим хлебом и чем-то сладковатым, едва заметным и похожим на озон. Как будто прямо здесь внутри была гроза. - Марс? Юпитер?  
\- Где-то посередине, - Чанёль хлопает дверцей холодильника, выуживая из его недр бутылку пива. - Почему не спишь?  
\- Мне скучно, - запах озона блуждает по помещению - от раковины к шкафчику, от шкафчика к маленькой плите, от плиты к столу, за котором сидит Чанёль. - И кто-то же должен тебя ждать.  
Чанёль пьёт пиво как воду, в три больших глотка. Не всегда, но на этот раз рейд был на редкость унылым и её присутствие было скорее для проформы, нежели правда необходимо. Единственный плюс - что Кёнсу всё-таки уломался дать ей то, чего никто больше давать не хотел или не мог. Ну и что Хань к этому разу вроде как научилась готовить что-то большее, чем яичницу.  
\- Как твой неуловимый хакер? - спрашивает Хань, пока Чанёль выковыривает из омлета зелень и помидоры. - Что-нибудь разузнала?  
Они избегают имён по молчаливой договорённости - Чанёль предпочитает делать вид, что у неё нет никаких конкретных подозрений, Лухань предпочитает подыгрывать этому. Хрупкое, ненадёжное равновесие, которым Чанёль очень дорожит, но которое не будет длиться вечно.  
\- Ничего, - омлет горячий и изо рта у Чанёль идёт пар, словно где-то внутри себя она не человек, а дракон. - Но я достала Кёнсу, а он достанет мне всё остальное.  
\- Не жалко тебе парня, - осуждает Хань, подцепляет остывающие кусочки помидор пальцами и мысль о том, что Чанёль на самом деле не Чанёль, а дракон, ей ужасно нравится. - Он же с ума сойдёт, если с тобой что-то случится.  
\- Что со мной может случиться? - непритворно удивляется Чанёль. - Мы знакомы миллион лет, если я опозорюсь или сломаю ногу, он только посмеётся.  
\- Дура ты, - закатывается Хань несколько истеричным смехом и даже хлопает по столу ладонью. - Да и он не лучше.

Чанёль пожимает плечами - вроде как не понимаю, о чём ты - и исподтишка наблюдает, не забывая про еду. Когда Хань улыбается или смеётся, на её щеках появляются ямочки и у уголков глаз сразу собираются морщинки, словно ей не двадцать восемь, а все сорок. Сорок кажется запредельной цифрой, а Хань кажется легкомысленной блондинкой - на первый взгляд. На второй обычно тоже, а дальше никто заглядывать не стремится, что её полностью устраивает. Работе не мешает и ладно, в этом Чанёль с ней абсолютно согласна.  
\- Ты снова что-то принимаешь? - негромко интересуется Чанёль. - Без консультации нельзя. Начальство в курсе?  
Хань возвращает ей "не понимаю, о чём ты" и убирает тарелки, напевая смутно знакомую мелодию. Чанёль точно её где-то слышала и это особенно подбешивает - все, что Хань поёт, она поёт на своём дурацком диалекте дурацкого китайского, хотя есть прекрасная и всем понятная унилингва.  
\- Ты отвратительная, - вздыхает Чанёль. - Как можно быть такой отвратительной?  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбается Хань. - Но посуду за тобой мыть не буду.

Чанёль выставляет перед собой ладони в однозначном жесте отрицания и всем понятно, что посуда пролежит немытой либо пока не научится сама себя мыть, либо до второго пришествия Ифань на грешную землю. Вероятность обоих событий примерно одинакова, Хань уже рассчитывала как-то, от скуки. Скучно ей бывает чаще, чем кому-либо другому - в работе под постоянным присмотром военных нет особой радости, а Ифань последний раз отмечалась на Арке во всей своей красе года два назад, как раз перед тем, как на дальних рубежах нашли давно пропавший без вести корабль и правительство тут же засекретило всё, имеющее к нему отношение.

***

Гладкая, будто отполированная алмазным станком поверхность уходит далеко вверх и, по ощущениям, протыкает крышу ангара, продолжаясь куда-то в бесконечность. В то время строили совсем иначе и привыкнуть к внешнему виду и внутренней ориентации рабочих пространств корабля до сих пор сложно. Каждый раз Чанёль приходит сюда в надежде на озарение и каждый раз единственное озарение, нисходящее на неё с этой немыслимой высоты - что невозможные вещи случаются и с этим ничего нельзя поделать. Её работа тоже отчасти состоит из того, чтобы делать невозможное возможным, хотя Чанёль считает себя в первую очередь пилотом и только во вторую - представителем закона и порядка.  
\- Гуляешь?  
В голосе Чунмёна нет ни намёка на доброжелательность или какое-то дружелюбие, но он всегда такой, работа обязывает. Про него, как и про саму Чанёль, тоже ходит множество слухов, от “он спит со своими киберами” до “он сам давно уже кибер”, но Чанёль, во-первых, слухам не верит, а во-вторых, получше многих знает, что это всё просто маска. Огромная такая, бесцветная, вросшая в Чунмёна намертво по долгу службы и каким-то своим личным соображениям.  
\- Вы тоже не покурить сюда пришли, - вежливо огрызается Чанёль. - Чунмён-шши.  
Чунмён демонстративно закуривает, ей, впрочем, не предлагая. Его “Житанис” производят на самой Земле, бешеных денег стоят. Доставляются раз в квартал большими, тщательно упакованными в дорогую бумагу блоками - то ли дань традиции, то ли обычные причуды богатых. Чанёль неприязненно морщится, отступая на крохотных полшага в сторону.  
\- Впечатляет, правда? - Чунмён не уточняет, что имеет в виду, но смотрят они оба всё ещё в одном направлении. - Мы просканировали его весь столько раз, залезли в каждый угол, под каждую панель, и всё равно до сих пор не можем понять, что не так.  
Там всё не так, хочется ответить, но Чанёль вовремя прикусывает язык. У СБ свои методы работы, у их киберов намного больше возможностей, чем у тех, что патрулируют систему, их люди обучены не хуже и имеют куда большую свободу действий, и тем не менее вот корабль, полный загадок и какой-то непостижимой жизни, а вот образцовый командир образцового подразделения и, более того, всей службы, с каждым днём всё больше теряющий контроль над ситуацией. По крайней мере, выглядит всё именно так. Чанёль нерешительно прикладывает ладонь к прохладному металлу и на мгновение её голову затапливает шум, характерный для радиодиапазона глубокого космоса - ровное одномерное гудение, мягкий скрежет, эхо столкновений звёзд и распада атомов. Если бы вселенная могла тосковать, эта тоска именно так бы и звучала.  
\- Её, - тихо поправляет Чанёль, убирая ладонь и чувствуя нечто похожее внутри. - “Амаль”. Это она.  
Чунмён не удостаивает уточнение ответом.

Стандартная рутина захватывает Чанёль быстрее, чем эта новая, неуместная тоска успевает как следует занять своё место внутри её сердца. Она привычно отправляет два запроса - Сехуну и Чонин, чекает их местонахождение и напоминает о командной тренировке вечером. Заглядывает к Кёнсу - помаячить перед его недовольным лицом и заодно узнать последние сплетни о флуктуациях, испытаниях вакцины против очередного варианта чесотки, распространившейся по астероидам, и секундном падении всеобщей сети Арка примерно в пять утра по местному времени. Последнее отправляется в копилку фактов, которые однажды приведут Чанёль к нужным выводам, а пока она только запоминает, что сеть вырубилась меньше, чем на секунду, но последствия даже такого микроскопического сбоя на некоторых участках разгребают до сих пор.  
\- У нас пара учебных тренажёров накрылась прямо в процессе захвата цели, - жалуется Чондэ и показательно хлопает ладонью по горлу. - Если б было всё по-настоящему, точно были бы жертвы.  
Это объясняет, почему он шатается по отделам вместо лётной площадки - раз вместе с физической сетью упала ещё и виртуальная часть некоторых учебных программ, то пилоту там нечего делать.  
\- Нашли причины? - машинально интересуется Чанёль.  
\- Проводку замкнуло где-то внизу, - пожимает Чондэ плечами и, покосившись в сторону Кёнсу, шёпотом добавляет: - но кое-кто принципу Оккама предпочитает теорию заговоров.  
Чанёль временами тоже предпочитает теорию заговоров всем простым причинам, но благоразумно - Чондэ считает её не дурой, не безнадёжной и, к тому же, отличным пилотом - не заостряет на таких мелочах внимания. 

За этот бесконечно долгий день она сталкивается с Чунмёном ещё дважды. В коридорах Арка Чунмён делает вид, что они незнакомы и выглядит при этом натуральным придурком с лицом кирпичом даже больше, чем Цзытао, следующий за ним всегда и везде молчаливой тенью. Полукибернетической, что неизменно приводит Чанёль в состояние лёгкой зависти, несмотря на собственную обойму из двух таких же. Кирпич минует её как неизбежное, но несущественное препятствие, а Цзытао на мгновение пересекается взглядом и Чанёль готова поклясться, что видит, как в его чёрных зрачках проскакивают строки служебного алгоритма проверки. Он проверяет её...? Здесь?! Козёл. Она так и говорит Чонин, когда встречается на нижнем, тренировочном уровне с напарниками. Чонин согласно кивает, Сехун, клацнув армированными кулаками, предлагает взять Цзытао в следующий рейд и случайно потерять в открытом космосе. 

Позже, когда Чанёль, отпустив команду на заслуженный отдых, раздумывает, идти писать скопившиеся отчёты или ещё немного покопаться в общедоступной части сети, Чунмён сам ловит её за локоть и его цепкие пальцы сжимают больно, едва ли не до хруста в кости. Может, и правда уже стал как кибер, мельком думает Чанёль, испытывая давно забытое ощущение ужаса, охватывавшее её в детстве при виде нарисованных чудовищ в книжках. Тут, конечно, не книжка, да и Чунмён не такое уж чудовище, поэтому ужас удаётся быстро подавить и, чуть погодя, выдернуть руку. Цзытао поблизости не наблюдается, что совершенно не означает, что его здесь нет.  
\- Чего тебе?! - от былой вежливости никакого следа.  
\- Не лезь в это, - Чунмён ростом как Кёнсу, сплошной повод для шуток, но Чанёль никогда не смотрит на него сверху вниз, только в глаза. - Заканчивай геройствовать и занимайся своим делом.  
\- Моё дело - следить за порядком, - огрызается Чанёль. - Твоё, вообще-то, тоже.  
Вряд ли Кёнсу сам расскажет кому-нибудь о её попытках получить засекреченные данные, он не склонен излишне драматизировать и не верит, что Чанёль способна преуспеть там, где терпят неудачи специально тренированные для форс мажора команды. Скорее, она сама и её “тайные изыскания” для такого, как Чунмён, очевидны чуть более чем полностью.  
\- Любопытство это или что-то личное, но прекращай, ты ведь не дура, должна понимать. Из-за этого корабля я потерял своего лучшего человека, - напоминает Чунмён, не сводя с неё внимательного взгляда. - Нет никакой вероятности, что подобное не повторится.  
Этот взгляд похож на сканер, каким проверяют прибывающие в порты корабли на предмет нежелательных гостей из космоса. И на тот алгоритм, который недавно активировал Тао перед ней, не скрываясь. Если бы её в чём-то подозревали, то давно бы уже вызвали на допрос и уж тем более не пустили бы к Кёнсу сразу по возвращении на Арк. На всякий случай Чанёль пробует фильтровать свои мысли, но быстро отказывается от подобной ерунды.  
\- Боже, ты признал меня лучшей, - язвить гораздо приятнее, чем пытаться сохранять невозмутимость. - Скажу Хань, чтобы открыла лучшее вино, что у нас есть.  
\- Я неверно выразил мысль, - морщится Чунмён. Неизвестно, от чего больше - упоминания Хань или что его высказывание интерпретировали неправильно и приходится пояснять. - У нас нет достаточных ресурсов, чтобы разбрасываться ими направо и налево.

Он прав, ресурсов нет. Служба на Арке престижна и значима, но реальный процент потерь за стандартный срок контракта выше, чем об этом упоминается в рекламных листовках (внизу, мелким шрифтом). Никому особо не хочется рисковать собой ради исследований космоса, по-прежнему остающегося для большинства лишь бескрайним небом над головой, полным звёзд и периодически залетающих в обитаемые сектора астероидов. Мало кто приспособлен для дальней разведки, полной одиночества и вероятности один к трём сойти с ума после года на вахте. Мало кто после экскурсии на Арк действительно подписывает предварительное соглашение и проходит обязательный курс подготовки, чтобы потом стать пилотом или присоединиться к безопасникам. Мало - но тем не менее для десяти с половиной миллиардов, населяющих Землю, часть Марса и большинство спутников в пределах кольца астероидов, этого вполне достаточно. Развитие виртуальных технологий весомо упрощает многие аспекты как исследований, так и вербовки, но Чунмён, имея в виду действительно значимые, способные “ресурсы”, прав, потому что не каждый может стать пилотом от бога или Немезидой местного значения. 

\- Если у тебя всё, то я пойду, - Чанёль не нравится, когда её приравнивают к ресурсам, будь они хоть сто раз по сто значимыми. Она - пилот и безопасник. И она умеет думать, прежде чем делать.  
\- Передавай привет Лухань.  
Чунмён смотрит на неё немигающим взглядом, до противного похожим на змеиный. Всю короткую дорогу до своего лифта Чанёль чувствует этот взгляд и ненавидит себя за неуверенность, вызванную совершенно дурацким разговором.

Обещанные документы Кёнсу скидывает через сутки на личную почту Чанёль, упаковав каким-то неимоверно древним архиватором. Меры предосторожности у него очень своеобразные, но Чанёль, психанув через пару минут, уже готова его возненавидеть.  
\- Можно? - Хань с любопытством заглядывает в её персоком. - Или там мировые тайны, после прочтения сжечь и всё такое?  
\- Тайны, но насколько мировые - пока не знаю, - Чанёль задумчиво барабанит пальцами по столу, прикидывая, что правильней - наорать на Кёнсу, чтобы прислал пояснения и архиватор вдогонку, или дать Хань покопаться в коде, прекрасно зная о её степени допуска. - Ладно, давай. Пробуй.  
\- Мы никому не скажем, - заговорщическим шёпотом кривляется Хань. - Ну-ка, посмотрим, что тут за бяку прислал наш маленький дружочек...  
Чанёль, не сдержавшись, хмыкает. Её воображение не особо богато на фантазии и заточено под чёткие инструкции, но карикатурно мелкий Кёнсу, делающий такие же мелкие гадости, почему-то рисуется достаточно объёмно. Она наблюдает из-за спины Хань, как мелькают по монитору строки символов, цифры, чёрные поля и то и дело выскакивающие на передний план плашки предупреждений. Проходит минуты две, прежде чем Хань довольно вскрикивает и выставляет вверх большой палец.  
\- Полагаю, теперь ты меня убьёшь? - смеётся она, откидываясь на спинку стула и задирая голову назад так, чтобы посмотреть Чанёль в лицо. - Я увидела целых три названия файлов!  
\- Ага, - кивает Чанёль, - иди и готовься. И не забудь, что у тебя завтра стандартная проверка.  
Взгляд Хань неуловимо меняется, хотя она по-прежнему широко улыбается и в уголках её глаз прячутся смешинки, за едва заметными красноватыми прожилками вен. Из них - смешинок, красного, теней от ресниц - складывается внешне рэндомный рисунок, тень от тени, словно кто-то накинул Хань на глаза сетку и сыпанул сверху звёздной пыли. Так бывает, если сидишь на некоторых таблетках, но Хань запрещено всё, что только можно запретить, поэтому Чанёль обещает себе разобраться с этим позже. Она отмахивается от “спокойной ночи” и “не сиди долго, заработаешь геморрой”, и впивается взглядом в сухие строчки текста. 

От цифр и формул начинает рябить в глазах почти сразу. Что-то из области органической химии, вариации последовательностей аминокислот, списки алгоритмов первых ИИ, управлявших кораблями в то время, когда Арк был ещё только проектом в виде чертежей. Сводка по существующим интеллектуальным системам в сравнении их между собой и с прототипами. Выдержки из каталога Мессье. Наиболее вероятные траектории выхода к точке, у которой “Амаль” вынырнула в пространство. Отчёты поисковиков. Протоколы допросов всех, связанных с обнаружением корабля. Имена, факты, снова имена. На некоторые из них Чанёль смотрит так долго, что буквы расплываются в мутное пятно. Она уверена, что совсем рядом если не с пониманием того, что происходит, то хотя бы с пониманием того, почему это всё происходит. Почему “Амаль” продолжает хранить свои секреты, почему миллион простых заданий сваливается на Чанёль точно тогда, когда она готова приступить к единственному по-настоящему важному делу. Почему корабль, спустя века, вообще вернулся - и откуда. Слишком много “почему”, будь Чанёль в нормальном состоянии, она бы наверняка уже всё поняла, но она не в нормальном и слишком устала.

Сон долго не идёт, поэтому Чанёль ворочается и злится, зная, что наутро встанет разбитой и ещё более злой. От её возни просыпается Хань, со вздохом двигается, приглашающе хлопает по узкой полоске свободного пространства - кровати у них стандартных полтора метра в ширину, особо не развернёшься. Она тёплая и пахнет книжной пылью архивов, в которых работает, пока Чанёль геройствует на рейдах или пропадает в тренажёрном зале. Она слишком о многом напоминает и слишком много знает, чтобы Чанёль могла даже на секунду представить, что её может не быть рядом.  
\- Не хотела тебя будить, - утыкается Чанёль носом в ключицу Хань и неожиданно для себя сопливо шмыгает.  
\- Но разбудила.  
Чанёль привычно обнимает её, перекинув руку поверх одеяла, и судорожно выдыхает. У Лухань под левой грудью, маленькой, аккуратной, как раз чтобы накрыть ладонью полностью, выбито витиеватым шрифтом _saudade_ \- в память о желаниях, которые забирают слишком много. Чанёль знает эту историю от и до, с того далёкого времени, когда всё началось, и до того момента, когда всё закончилось. Обычно она не думает об этом, некогда, но бывают минуты, когда всё, что способен выдать мозг - исключительно воспоминания. Это Чанёль знала Минсока с детства и вот уж где шуткам про рост не было конца. Это Чанёль соревновалась с ним в каждом задании в академии, не считаясь ни с чьим мнением. Это Чанёль первая поздравила его с новым назначением. Она много в чём была первая, кроме одного.  
\- Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, - Хань поворачивает голову и её голос звучит приглушённо, запутываясь в волосах Чанёль. - Ты простая, как твои бластеры.  
Это Чанёль когда-то познакомила Хань с Минсоком.  
\- Бластеры, вообще-то, очень сложно устроены, - бурчит Чанёль. - У последних моделей один нейропривод чего стоит.  
Это Чанёль когда-то хотела быть с Минсоком.  
\- Твой нейропривод проходит через желудок, как у мужиков, - фыркает Лухань. - И через тренажёрку.  
\- Я тебя сейчас…

После пары тычков и ответных затрещин раздражение внутри так же быстро успокаивается, сворачивается шипами внутрь, будто очередная флуктуация из коллекции Кёнсу. Думать о нём в три часа ночи не хочется совершенно. Вообще думать не хочется. Чанёль рассеянно водит пальцем через ткань там, где должны быть уже немного выцветшие буквы, не обращая внимания на сердитое “отвали, ты всё равно не в моем вкусе”, и засыпает за пару часов до будильника.

***

“Амаль”, вместе с двумя другими кораблями, уходила в открытый космос впервые в истории человечества примерно за три сотни лет до рождения Чанёль. Ничтожный по меркам вселенной срок, но на Земле успели смениться поколения, возник Арк, люди модернизировали себя и своё окружение - общую историю проходят ещё в школе, более детальный спецкурс читают в академии. Чанёль в своё время отслушала и тот, и другой. Этот полёт, по крайней мере, известная его часть, достаточно подробно задокументирован как средствами СМИ, так и в архивах тогдашней NASA и всех причастных так или иначе служб. На одном корабле была полностью укомплектованная команда, один управлялся дистанционно, “Амаль” совмещала в себе человеческий фактор и самую прогрессивную на тот момент искусственную интеллектуальную систему управления. Через сто лет сигналы перестали поступать от всех трёх. В этих сведениях слишком многого не хватает, чтобы составить реальную картину происходящего, и сколько бы Чанёль не сидела в тех же архивах, запрашивая информацию с Земли или копаясь в базах данных Арка, что-то всегда выбивается из общей картины.

\- Ты опять здесь.  
В отстранённые размышления вклинивается голос, которому Чанёль не то чтобы не рада, просто сейчас он её раздражает. Самодовольный и полный превосходства, хотя было бы чем хвастаться. У неё таких, между прочим, две штуки в личном составе.  
\- Цзытао, - коротко кивает она, не поворачивая головы. - Поводок обгрыз или Чунмён-шши сегодня работает не с тобой?  
\- Чунмён-шши сегодня занимается твоей подружкой, в полном соответствии с условиями её проживания здесь, - немедленно язвит Тао. - А ты чего одна?  
Самодовольство и непосредственность соединяются в нём так органично, что многие забывают о сути Цзытао - капризном ребёнке, заключённом в совершенное тело, по большей части искусственное. Чанёль не забывает никогда, имея дело с похожими экземплярами 24/7 в силу специфики работы и режима постоянной поддержки связи.  
\- Я тут с тобой стою, вообще-то, - хмыкает она. - Что, нравятся большие корабли?  
Ей не хотелось вкладывать в эту фразу какой-то лишний подтекст, выходит случайно и совсем не смешно. Тао косится на неё чёрным зрачком и пожимает плечами.  
\- Нет, просто этот ведь загадка, - подумав, говорит он. - Я люблю загадки. На последней проверке я обогнал твоих даунов на три пункта, когда мы решали логические задачки.  
\- На последних полевых испытаниях мои дауны обошли тебя на десять секунд, - напоминает Чанёль. - В условиях реального рейда это хорошее преимущество.  
Тао никак не комментирует, хотя наверняка оскорблён этим фактом до глубины своей полукибернетической души. Возможно, это какой-то баг конкретно его производственной линейки, потому что и Сехуну, и Чонин вообще плевать на сравнительный анализ своих версий с версией Цзытао. Поэтому Чанёль их почти любит и постоянное подключение к обоим играет в этом чувстве второстепенную роль. Ей нравится верить в это - в собственную независимость от системы, в привязанность к напарникам не по велению буквы Устава, а потому, что они ей правда нравятся. И ей нравится быть первой и, может быть, немножко геройствовать там, где не стоит - в ином случае это была бы уже не она.  
\- Так почему ты одна? - снова спрашивает Тао. - Выходной?  
\- В управлении намудили с расписанием, жду, куда отправят, когда разберутся там сами, - отвечает Чанёль. - Пошли внутрь, хочешь?  
У Тао тут же сверкают глаза - конечно, он хочет. Он был внутри "Амали" с Чунмёном, но в качестве охраны и оружия, а не в качестве самого себя, любопытного и обожающего всё неизвестное. 

Уровень допуска Чанёль позволяет ей бродить по кораблю хоть сутками. Когда все заинтересованные в “Амали” службы и лица пришли пусть к тупиковому, но соглашению о том, что на данный момент вытянуть из неё больше информации не удастся, как и оживить системы или что-то сделать с последствиями долгих скитаний в глубоком космосе, корабль отбуксировали в спецдок под охрану. Чанёль в числе немногих выбила себе разрешение посещать его наряду с научниками и редкими важными шишками, желающими посмотреть на такую неуступчивую и ненадёжную для финансовых вливаний легенду. Чуть ли не месяц она безвылазно провела в коридорах, подсвеченных теперь уже современной проводкой, в каютах, где больше не было даже минимума личных вещей тех, кто их занимал, на техническом уровне, полном перегоревших или, наоборот, будто вмороженных в переборки проводов, спаек и микросхем. Единственное место, куда никого не пускали - рубка управления - но Чанёль умудрилась побывать и там и навсегда запомнить увиденное.

\- До сих пор закрыто, - разочарованно тянет Тао, послушно останавливаясь перед упреждающей линией, отделяющей рубку от узкого коридора.  
\- Учитывая, какая там хрень, это неудивительно, - соглашается Чанёль. - Ты ведь видел.

Тао молчит - видел. “Амаль” вынырнула в пространство, увешанная странными лохмотьями, которые поначалу приняли за повреждённую обшивку. Лохмотья меняли форму, от них слегка рябило в глазах, и весь долгий путь до закрытого военного причала Арка они рассыпались блеклыми хлопьями, будто эфемерный космический снег. Это выглядело почти красиво, пока уже в доках кто-то неосторожно не прикоснулся голой рукой к одной из немногих оставшихся с наружной стороны после транспортировки “снежинок” и не рассыпался вместе с ней, буквально. Спустя несколько недель через такие же хлопья, но уже внутри корабля, прошла специальная команда, установила везде камеры, запустила в нутро энергосистем дронов и вскрыла рубку. С самого начала корабль выглядел во всех диапазонах, от инфракрасного до радио, мёртвым, его позывные перестали звучать ровно в момент выхода в реальное пространство, его команда была мертва, его двигатель не работал, ни одна из его управляющих и поддерживающих систем не отзывалась ни на какие действия. Но в рубке управления, вскрытой под радостные возгласы, находилась капитан - маленькая женщина в выцветшей форме, сквозь которую частично просвечивали пульты управления. Она была и при этом не была человеком - чем она была, сказать никто не мог до сих пор. 

И это всё, что знает Чанёль - стоя здесь спустя столько месяцев, чувствуя напряжение кибера по правую сторону от себя, чувствуя космическую пустоту внутри сотворённых человеческими руками стен. Остатки “снежинок” ещё дотаивают в нескольких местах корабля, огороженные защитными экранами и больше не представляющие опасности. Капитан в рубке по-прежнему кажется тусклой голограммой, транслируемой из немыслимой дали. 

\- Если бы туда пошла я, - Чанёль смотрит на дверной проём, перечерченный красными линиями. - Если бы вместо Минсока увидела или услышала то, что он, кто знает, как бы всё повернулось.  
Она помнит, как наблюдала за вскрытием рубки через закрытую сеть научников - в доки никого не пускали - и раздражала своим присутствием Кёнсу и половину его отдела. Как рядом, за соседним компьютером Хань вела Минсока по проложенным дронами меткам через особо заросшие “снегом” места. Как Сехун, входивший в спецотряд на правах лучшего по атакующим параметрам кибера, притормаживал там, где, касаясь его плеча ладонью, останавливался Минсок.  
\- Ну, тебя нельзя перепрошить, как твоего этого дауна, - пожимает плечами Цзытао, - так что, несмотря на то, сделала бы ты что-то или просто пялилась в ужасе, тебя бы допросили с пристрастием, а потом понизили до уборщицы.  
Сам ты всё-таки даун, хочется огрызнуться, но Чанёль заталкивает эту глупую придирку поглубже - Тао перезаписывали не раз, просто для них это обычное дело, к такому нельзя подходить с человеческими мерками.  
\- Минсока не понижали, - хмыкает она. - И даже не допрашивали. Он сбежал.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать, - косится на неё Тао. - Официальная версия звучит иначе.  
\- Да плевать мне, как она звучит, он сбежал, - Чанёль чувствует закипающую внутри злость. - Он что-то узнал и сбежал.  
Тао больше не комментирует, не считает эмоции достойными рассмотрения, в отличие от логических доводов. Какое-то время они с Чанёль молча стоят, будто в ожидании неведомого события, чего-то, что заставит их сдвинуться с места и совершить какие-то действия, но корабль молчит так же, как молчал все дни до этого. Чанёль уверена, что “Амаль”, чем бы она ни была, в глубине космоса говорила только с капитаном - и поэтому капитан теперь в неопределённом состоянии, и уверена, что с Минсоком - уже здесь, наполовину вскрытая и по-прежнему не поддающаяся объяснениям - “Амаль” тоже говорила, и поэтому Минсок теперь неизвестно где. И что хакер, раз за разом обрушающий сеть Арка на краткие, будто бы несущественные, секунды, раз за разом саботирующий расследования, на первый взгляд не связанные с кораблём - отлично ей знаком. Лучше, чем хотелось бы. Что он просто не может быть кем-то другим.

В хозяйственных помещениях пахнет антисептиками и особым дорожным запахом - смесью бензина, вытертой кожи и пота. Чанёль бывает здесь редко, предпочитая отправлять за формой и не боевым снаряжением кого-то из своих. Тао сворачивает в один из бесчисленных проходов между огромными блоками, махнув на прощание рукой. Невиданная эмоциональность, думается Чанёль, вот что значит почти полдня без Чунмёна и в компании с нормальным человеком. Она оставляет запах дорог, неизменный даже если эти самые дороги проходят через космос, позади, минует несколько переходов и только тогда противное чувство тревоги, зацепившее ещё вечером, немного отступает.  
\- Какие люди, - лыбится Бэкхён, не утруждая себя подъёмом и уж тем более отдачей чести.  
\- Ну хоть бы задницу приподнял для приличия, - возвращает ему улыбку Чанёль, ударяя по подставленной ладони.  
Арсенал, в отличие от хозчасти, она посещает исключительно сама, предпочитая своё оружие и выбирать, и проверять, и обновлять только своими же руками. В музей вооружённых сил, спонтанно образовавшийся при арсенале лет пятьдесят назад, Чанёль заглядывает значительно реже, но сегодня есть очень весомый повод, к тому же она давно не видела Бэкхёна, а уж заморочки с субординацией вообще волнуют её в последнюю очередь.  
\- Я свою задницу для кого попало не приподнимаю, - напоминает Бэкхён, - вот если бы твой Кёнсу сюда спустился хоть разок...  
\- Да он лучше удавится, - хмыкает Чанёль, игнорируя слово “твой”. - Что нового? Опять деградируешь?  
Бэкхён пожимает плечами, не споря и не соглашаясь. 

Иногда Чанёль думает, что на его месте точно вскрылась бы ещё в первую неделю. Провести всю жизнь в космосе, вне расстояний, вне времени, первым ступая на холодные астероиды и негостеприимные спутники, первым устанавливая маяки всё дальше и дальше от обитаемых границ, а потом получить допрос с пристрастием и навсегда осесть на почётную пенсию в недрах Арка - врагу не пожелаешь. Чондэ повезло больше, он хотя бы на виртуальных тренажёрах с курсантами, но продолжает летать.  
\- Я вчера читала кое-какой документ, - невзначай бросает Чанёль, разглядывая длинную полку с полуавтоматическими винтовками. Ей такие совершенно ни к чему, но выглядят круто - как в старом кино про войну.  
\- Всегда знал, что ты умеешь читать, - поддакивает Бэкхён, в свою очередь не отрываясь от экрана персокома и даже не сворачивая активное окошко порнхаба. Хотя мог бы звук, что ли, приглушить, из вежливости.  
\- И ты знаешь, кто первым нарисовался непосредственно вблизи “Амали”? - рядом с винтовками тянется такая же длинная витрина с пистолетами, так или иначе участвовавшими в конфликтах и столкновениях на астероидах, а потом и на спутниках в период их освоения. Сомнительный исторический факт, но в этом - в попытке сохранить незначительные моменты истории - есть что-то правильное. - Знаешь, чей шаттл первым примчался на древние позывные?  
\- Боже, ну не тяни, удиви меня, - лениво кивает Бэкхён, всё ещё не отрываясь от видео.  
\- Я бы тебя лучше удавила! - Чанёль одним движением перемахивает через его стол, хлопает крышкой персокома и зло смотрит в чуть раскосые, равнодушные глаза. - Больше года я пытаюсь разузнать хоть что-то! Слежу за Хань, достаю Кёнсу, вежливо общаюсь с Чунмёном, проверяю все сраные обновления своих киберов, чтобы не дай бог чего не пропустить, и ты знаешь, что? Знаешь?!  
Бэкхён по-прежнему равнодушно смотрит на неё - тоже в упор, при всём желании у него нет возможности куда-то отодвинуться - и только чуть выгибает бровь.  
\- Это вы с Чондэ там были, - почти выплёвывает Чанёль ему в лицо. - Вы первые прошли по её коридорам, вы первые наткнулись на остатки экипажа, вы первые увидели это! 

Возможно, именно поэтому Бэкхён и не вскрывается, сидя здесь бесконечные и бессмысленные смены, смахивая пыль с давно забытого оружия и убивая часы своей жизни просмотром сомнительного порно. “Амаль” внушала и внушает страх, близкий к суеверному ужасу первобытных людей перед силами природы, она побывала где-то в такой невообразимой дали, что нынешним кораблям туда и за сотни лет не долететь. И она принесла в себе жизнь, непонятную больше, чем любой её аналог на земле или в изученном космосе. Или не жизнь. Или нечто совсем иное. Наверняка столкнувшись с _этим_ впервые, легко поехать крышей, а таких, поехавших, даже и убирать ни к чему, достаточно просто лишить их смысла их жизни. Чондэ с Бэкхёном жили небом - не привычным синим, а чёрным бездонным колодцем вселенского масштаба - и эта бездна навсегда у них внутри, как бы далеко не уехала в итоге чья-то крыша и как бы недостижим теперь ни был весь смысл. Чанёль знает, потому что у неё внутри то же самое, то же ощущение неба как неотъемлемой части себя, и если бы её лишили этого вот так...

\- Может, теперь ты с меня слезешь? - Бэкхён брезгливо отталкивает её от себя и шмыгает носом. - Кёнсу всё-таки сломался, эх. Достала парня, вот сучка же ты, Чанёль.  
\- Да что вы все повадились жалеть Кёнсу, как будто ему это надо? - скорее по привычке возмущается Чанёль. - И сучка тут всё равно только одна и это не я.  
\- Любовь зла, потому и жалеем, - отрезает Бэкхён. - Ну, были мы там, и что. Ничего мы толком не видели, опасались трогать эту белую хрень. И не было там никакого капитана, _это_ не может быть капитаном! Ты вообще в курсе, что вы вскрывали рубку, закрытую изнутри - мы-то легко в неё проникли!? Если бы я знал, чем всё закончится - нахуй бы все эти сигналы заглушил, блокнул бы сеть и прыгнул в противоположный сектор.  
\- Значит, всё правда?  
Чанёль пропускает мимо ушей слова про любовь - они оседают куда-то совсем уж глубоко, дальше разума, дальше оперативной памяти мозга - и привычно выцепляет только нужное. Следит за Бэкхёном, чуть прищурившись, и отчётливо видит, как он смиряется с неизбежным злом в её лице.  
\- Если ты читала наш допрос, то читала и остальное, - впрочем, разговорчивости ему это не прибавляет. - Ничего нового я тебе не скажу, там всё.  
\- Вы общались с Минсоком, - почти шёпотом говорит Чанёль. - Ещё до того, как он попал на корабль в доках. И я уверена, что общаетесь сейчас. Докажи мне, что это не так. Ну?  
\- Слушай, я тебе говорил, что ты ебанутая? - не выдерживает Бэкхён. - Конечно, мы общались, мы же к одной эскадре принадлежали! И у Тритона тогда вместе все были, базу там ставили, на льду его кошмарном. Ты когда-нибудь пыталась закрепить что-то на скользкой, ледяной и при этом геологически активной поверхности в агрессивных внешних условиях? Там была целая бригада - мы с Чондэ, Минсок, девчонки из испытательного, вместе с этой вашей китайкой, киберы. Как бы мы могли с ним не общаться, блин...

Чанёль изо всей силы кусает губу, потому что нестыковки начинают понемногу вставать на место. Минсок впервые увидел корабль не в доках Арка, а много раньше, значит, и причины его побега нужно искать там. Лухань не просто, как думали все, тоскует и ищет свои пути вернуться к любимому человеку, а почти наверняка в курсе всего и поддерживает с ним связь, пусть это до сих пор не удаётся доказать. Корабль и Минсока что-то связывает и, возможно, знание этих причин не принесёт никому облегчения. 

\- Значит, он всё-таки видел корабль одним из первых? - Чанёль уверена, что в своё время все эти факты и Чунмён сумел свести воедино, а у него изначально намного больше информации. Вопрос, почему тогда у него не получилось отследить и поймать цель, становится таким же важным, как и все остальные вопросы, на которые Чанёль хочется найти ответ. - И никто не знал об этом, иначе его бы взяли вместе с вами ещё в самом начале, и допросили, и не пустили бы вскрывать... и....  
\- Видел, - подумав, кивает Бэкхён. - Он не пытался войти, как мы. Просто сохранял дистанцию на своём челноке и наблюдал. Связь постоянно сбоила, мы друг друга-то с трудом слышали, а вблизи “Амали” вообще творилась хрень. Это когда армия прибыла, то всё уже почти успокоилось, а пока мы там одни ждали, пока пытались пробиться внутрь - было, знаешь ли, ну такое.  
\- Какое?  
\- Такое, - Бэкхён кривит рот, возвращаясь в привычное бесячее состояние. - Снежинки чудесные, сама видела. Я бы сказал, что трёхмерное пространство обрастало там рожками и ножками из дополнительных измерений, но даже Кёнсуя относится к этой теории скептически.  
\- Почему вы мне не рассказали? - перебивает его Чанёль. На место злости возвращается усталость, тревожная и полная предчувствий. - Почему Чунмён дал ему пройти внутрь, но упустил после? Почему Минсок сбежал? Почему не даёт Арку разобраться с тем, что такое “Амаль” теперь?  
\- Потому что Минсок попросил, - ровно отвечает Бэкхён. - Понятия не имею. Понятия не имею ещё два раза. А теперь, если тебе не интересна наша новая выставка кремниевых лезвий для первых внешних манипуляторов, дай мне досмотреть моё порно в тишине и спокойствии. Бесишь.  
\- Сам ты бесишь, - огрызается Чанёль, - чтоб у тебя отвалилось всё. И никогда больше не вставало!  
\- Иди отсюда!  
\- Я, блин, старше тебя по званию!  
\- Идите отсюда, товарищ капитан!  
Больше всего хочется взяться за массивную металлическую ручку и хлопнуть дверью, вложив в этот удар всю свою совершенно детскую обиду и разочарование в многолетней дружбе. Чанёль выходит, минуя этот соблазн исключительно благодаря силе воли, и слышит позади приглушённые стоны и вздохи. 

Хань всё ещё на регулярной проверке и дома до противного пусто и одиноко. Хороший шанс перерыть её вещи и найти запрещённые заначки, если такие на самом деле есть (и конкретно облажаться, если таковых на самом деле нет). Чанёль падает лицом в её покрывало и пару раз глубоко вдыхает, чтобы не разреветься. Она не плачет, никогда. На самом краю зрения мигает вызов - управление наконец-то разобралось с расписанием и наверняка выслало ей время следующего рейда или краткосрочную вахту - Чанёль смахивает уведомление, оставляя непрочитанным. Срочное визжало бы по нервам до победного, а обычное подождёт. Пару часов так точно.

***

Во сне Чанёль падает и никак не может остановиться. Будто Алиса в кроличью нору, хотя больше похоже на чёрную дыру, и её невообразимое, за границами возможности измерить, притяжение столь огромно, что даже во сне разум отказывается как-то это обозначить. Тонкий писк на периферии слуха похож на входящий вызов. Падающая Чанёль смаргивает его, отфильтровывает как сигнал не первой важности. Сразу же за этим её падение замедляется и возникает ощущение взгляда в спину. Чанёль понятия не имеет, где верх или низ, право или лево - волшебным образом её руки одновременно и правые и левые. Сморгнув ещё раз, она видит гладкую, будто стекло, поверхность, и упирается в неё обеими ладонями. Хочет обнять и сломать, пройти за неё и увидеть, что там. Мигающие красным предупредительные линии и надписи на всех языках ничуть не удивляют. Сбоку возникает поверхность Тритона - испещрённая многочисленными разломами и пятнами более тонкого льда - несколько круглых точек на ней очень похожи на пограничные станции, если смотреть с расстояния в миллионы километров. Наклонившись через все эти миллионы, Чанёль видит внутри одной из точек человека, человек оборачивается и смотрит на неё в упор, Тритон ускоряет своё вращение, к горлу подкатывает тошнота и Чанёль просыпается.  
\- Эй? - встревоженная Хань быстро трогает её лоб и хмурится. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Тупой вопрос, - буркает Чанёль. Внутри ещё слегка тянет, будто частью себя она так и продолжает падать. - Давно ты пришла?  
\- Минут пять назад, - Хань всё ещё хмурится, но явно уже не так переживает. - Этот ваш начальник СБ ужасный сноб. Никогда не привыкну.  
\- Да ладно, открытие года, - всё ещё бубнит Чанёль, - ты уже привыкла, смирись.  
Она отталкивает Хань, вставая, и матерится вслух, потому что количество пропущенных вызовов явно больше одного. 

На то, чтобы ответить на все сообщения, уходит полчаса. Лаконичное _“как дела?”_ от Кёнсу отправляется в папку “позже”. Две рекламных листовки - в спам и пожизненный бан. Голосовое от Бэкхёна Чанёль удаляет, не открывая и борясь с соблазном и самого Бэкхёна тоже отправить в пожизненный бан. Управление присылает план рейдов на неделю и одну вахту по желанию, в счёт будущих отпускных - Энцелад или Япет, выбрать нужно до конца текущей смены (Чанёль мельком смотрит на время - остаётся всего пятнадцать минут), отметка в деле появится после обработки системой, наличие киберов по желанию. Чанёль хмыкает и ставит галку на Энцеладе. Там хотя бы есть ледяные фонтаны и целое одно поселение, всё не так скучно.  
\- Сехун или Чонин? - она трёт глаза и усиленно игнорирует начинающуюся мигрень.  
\- А? - Хань непонимающе смотрит пару секунд: - Аа.. Сехун, конечно.  
Раньше Чанёль выбирала методом тыка, но в последнее время слегка его усовершенствовала - теперь за неё выбирает Хань, хотя её выбор почти всегда одинаков.  
\- Это ты от большой любви его со мной к черту на рога посылаешь или? - Чанёль дублирует заявление по поводу вахты Сехуну, едва заметно усмехаясь. - Торчать трое суток на ледышке в компании яйцеголовых и каких-то там азотных соединений...  
\- Он косо на меня смотрит, - пожимает плечами Хань. - Будет знать.  
Думаю, ему всё равно, про себя хмыкает Чанёль. Она наблюдает, как Хань бродит по комнате, кусает губу, что-то обдумывая, поправляет покрывало, бубня про чужие длинные (и наверняка грязные) волосы на своей уютной кроватке. Внезапно Чанёль пронзает настолько острой тоской, что это больно физически - Хань дорога ей, несмотря ни на что, и ощущение чего-то неправильного, чего-то, что не должно случиться, но случается прямо сейчас, затапливает Чанёль с головы до ног, заполняет их небольшое жилище и выплёскивается во внешний мир. Этот мир больше, чем только можно представить, но даже он поддаётся сокрушающей волне такой неизбывной печали, что Чанёль всерьёз думает, не сходит ли она с ума.  
\- Ты ужинать будешь? - спрашивает вдруг Хань. - А то я ничего не готовила...  
\- Нет, - качает головой Чанёль. Переодевается в униформу и легонько стукает Хань в лоб указательным пальцем. - Зайду в пару мест, потом сразу в рейд.  
Ага, отворачивается Хань, береги себя.

Уведомление от Сехуна - “загружаю последние обновления, встречаемся на базе” - высвечивается мягким синим цветом в уголке глаза. Чанёль чуть дёргает головой, подтверждая, и размашистыми шагами пересекает длинные, километровые переходы Арка, похожие на лучи пресловутых снежинок или очень геометрически выверенную паутину. Она столько раз видела Арк снаружи, со всевозможных ракурсов и расстояний, и всё равно каждый вылет и каждое возвращение высматривает первым делом именно это - обманчиво хрупкую конструкцию, которая охватывает изрытую кратерами, будто сыр мышами, Луну тонким кольцом. Арк зависим от родной планеты и все его службы подчиняются Земле, и при этом физически автономен на тот случай, если произойдёт непредвиденное. Чанёль считает его своим домом уже давно, тем более это дом для её киберов, и для Хань, и даже для Кёнсу. При мысли о нём Чанёль невольно ускоряет шаг. Пружина воспоминаний раскручивается соразмерно этому ускорению и мелькание образов и неоформленных слов способствует очередному витку мигрени.  
\- Да чтоб тебя...!  
Они дружили все с самого детства. Чанёль, Кёнсу, Минсок и неразлучная парочка в лице Чондэ с Бэкхёном - эти два уже тогда были настолько разные по характерам, что даже в их компании все удивлялись, как это ни один из них другого до сих пор не прибил. Кёнсу тоже был занудой уже тогда и так же, как и сейчас, пялился на неё со странной смесью неприязни и снисхождения, когда вообще имел такое желание, пялиться на что-то, что не учебники. А Чанёль смотрела только на Минсока, бросая вызовы самой себе - стать лучше, чем он, поступить туда же, куда он, заработать больше поощрительных отметок в личном деле, чем он. Получилось разве что стать выше, в этом Чанёль обогнала всех. Не было какого-то момента озарения, не было оглушающего понимания - ничего подобного. Просто Минсок всегда был на шаг впереди, и он всегда _был_ , рядом с ними всеми и с ней тоже, и Чанёль не представляла, как возможно такое, чтобы его _не было_.  
А потом “Амаль” вернулась, спустя триста лет странствий в неведомых краях, и с тех пор ничего не идёт так, как надо.

Обратная траектория корабля рассчитана с вероятностью восемьдесят процентов - через скопление NGC6613, оно же М18, оно же Чёрный лебедь, через половину Млечного пути немыслимыми прыжками, через размытое на световые года облако Оорта прямиком на пересечение с орбитой Нептуна. Неизвестна только точка, от которой эта траектория должна отсчитываться, потому что продолжать обратную линию в бесконечность не считается научным подходом, а не бесконечные варианты упираются в ту часть Млечного пути, которую до сих пор называют Тёмной зоной. Чанёль думает так много о том, что всё это может значить - невообразимые расстояния, исчезновения и возвращения, тоскующие корабли и космический снег - что забывает о более простых вещах. О людях, связанных с этим, программах, работающих независимо от времени суток, мелочах, которые в каждодневной рутине обычных действий ускользают от внимания.

 _“ты точно дал мне всё?”_  
Мимолётный укол совести - в очередной раз не ответила на его сообщение, а уже опять закидывает своими - Чанёль задвигает поглубже. От Кёнсу не убудет, а она потом лично успокоит все его волнения и вообще, может, правда поговорит с ним серьёзно. 

_“ты точно умеешь читать?”_ прилетает в ответ почти сразу же. Чанёль минует пропускной пункт в доки, чувствуя “Амаль”, стоящую в своём особом ангаре, даже с такого расстояния, будто между ними вдруг тоже установилось какое-то подобие связи через вселенскую тоску по несбывшимся мечтам, если корабли и космос могут мечтать, и приглушает все каналы связи, кроме того, что соединяет её с Сехуном и Чонин. Вылеты в обычные, не боевые рейды проходят неприметно, со служебной базы на острие одного из лучей Арка, слегка недотягивающегося до ровной окружности периметра. Обычно даже без провожатых - пришёл, отметился у диспетчера, проверил челнок, вылетел. Сегодня их провожает Чонин, затянутая в свой привычный, почти строгий костюм.  
\- Почему с вами лечу не я, мисс Пак? - официальная речь от неё звучит так, будто это их первый день вместе и никто ещё толком друг на друга не настроился.  
\- Потому что мы потом на Энцелад, а там слишком скучно для такой умницы, как ты, - похлопывает её по плечу Чанёль. - Рейд обещает быть унылым, как вся жизнь Кёнсу. И да, то, что я тебе скидывала недавно - анализ жду как можно быстрее.  
\- Почему не мне? - тут же вклинивается Сехун, к счастью, без всякого официоза. – Мои способности к анализу такие же, как у неё.  
\- Потому что ты мне нужен как тупая грубая сила, - отрезает Чанёль. - Разговоры свернули, оба.  
Тупая грубая сила, одними губами проговаривает Чонин, прежде чем развернуться и покинуть диспетчерскую. Сехун невозмутимо смотрит ей в спину до тех пор, пока она окончательно не скрывается в недрах служебных помещений.  
\- Однажды я её-  
\- О боже, заткнись, пожалуйста, - сканер проверки слегка притормаживает у висков, настороженно гудит и быстро впрыскивает под кожу лекарственную смесь. Мигрень отступает, хотя медицине до сих пор так и не удалось победить её окончательно. - У вас вообще не может быть никакого секса, вы почти роботы.  
\- Хм, - довольно-таки эмоционально для обычного себя реагирует Сехун, следуя за ней по узкому трапу к челноку, - вот в этом “почти” вся прелесть.  
\- Что, серьёзно? - Чанёль щёлкает тумблерами, запускает программу с маршрутом, привычно проверяет все системы - сама, ещё раз, потому что бережёного бог бережёт. - Ты серьёзно думаешь, что у тебя с ней будет какой-то шанс?  
\- Я думаю, что у нас с ней будет отличный секс, - не меняясь в лице, говорит Сехун. - Слово “шанс”, как и слово “серьёзно”, в данном контексте неуместно употреблять, потому что кибер-организмам не свойственна человеческая окраска действий.  
\- Ага, - хмыкает Чанёль. - Всё равно “нет” - вот тебе всегда ответ. Всё, забирай управление и выходи на траекторию.

Арк остаётся позади - крохотная снежинка на вечной орбите вокруг своей планеты. Полёт до первого места назначения займёт почти пять суток, потом до Энцелада ещё две недели. Достаточно времени, чтобы обо всём подумать, сравнить с тем, что покажет Чонин, закончив обрабатывать документы, и подумать ещё. Чанёль вполглаза наблюдает за точными, ничего лишнего, действиями Сехуна - она привыкла к нему и привыкла воспринимать его продолжением себя точно так же, как Чонин сейчас остаётся важной её деталью, оставленной по необходимости и для подстраховки дома. И решение дать архив одновременно и ей, и Хань было правильным, как бы самой Чанёль не было плохо от этого вранья. Она уверена, что враньё здесь идёт обоюдное, что точно так же, как Бэкхён умалчивает о причине своего увольнения, Хань умалчивает о многом, что знает и что делает. Зачем, думает Чанёль, представляя перед мысленным взглядом “Амаль”, на кой хрен ты вернулась, кто вообще тебя послал обратно. 

***

В анализе, присланном Чонин спустя почти десять часов после вылета, на первый взгляд нет особых расхождений с тем, что Чанёль и так уже знает, разве что более точно расставлено время событий. Голова почти не болит и Чанёль, убедившись, что полёт проходит в штатном режиме, разворачивает присланный файл перед собой, полностью погружаясь в информацию. Теперь события выглядят более упорядоченно и понятно: “Амаль”, один из трёх кораблей-горизонтов, предназначенных для долгих полётов в глубоком космосе, пропала вместе с остальными через пятьдесят лет после запуска, какое-то время ещё продолжая слать свои позывные, и возникла в пределах Солнечной системы спустя почти триста лет - буквально вывалившись из ниоткуда. Ближайшими, кто был способен оценить опасность и что-то сделать при необходимости, оказались члены боевой эскадры, сопровождавшие установку станций на Тритоне (трое, отмечает про себя Чанёль - тогда как в варианте документов, которые распаковала и отдала ей Хань, Минсока там не значилось). До прибытия военных и наложения полной секретности они смогли попасть в один из отсеков, разумно обходя неподвижные хлопья, похожие на снег или плесень, обнаружить останки экипажа и то, что впоследствии идентифицировали как капитана (опять наврал, думает Чанёль, но сил злиться на Бэкхёна в себе не находит - если бы Минсок ей сказал о чём-то молчать, она бы молчала тоже). Каким образом часть этой информации пропала уже по пути к Арку, каким образом Минсок попал в группу, исследующую внутренности корабля, каким образом он скрылся от СБ и армии - нет данных. Странный снег по своим параметрам очень близок к флуктуациям, которые так раздражают Кёнсу своей загадочностью. Близок, но всё-таки не одно и то же, его геометрия и физические свойства скорее намекают на иные базовые законы пространства, которому он должен принадлежать, нежели проявления разумности.  
\- Снег, снег, белый снег, - напевает Чанёль ту же песенку, что не так давно мурлыкала Хань на их кухне. - Падай, падай, белый снег...

Чонин потратила на этот анализ очень много времени для кибера её уровня, но полнота и объём данных не идёт ни в какое сравнение с той скудной информацией, что была у Чанёль до этого. В файле много гиперссылок на самые разные вещи - от химических элементов и исторических справок до оружия и психологических терминов. Чанёль цепляется взглядом за “психозахват” и в её голове что-то щёлкает, вставая на место. Ментальное оружие только-только начинает проходить испытания, и тогда, когда на “Амаль” впервые спустя годы ступила нога человека, его ещё даже толком не разработали.  
\- Сехун, - мигрень начинает снова возвращаться, цепляясь за виски и затылок.  
\- Да, - откликается тот.  
\- Расскажи мне, в какой стадии сейчас испытания психозахвата, - эти зацепки боли словно расставляют кусочки информации в нужном порядке, только поэтому Чанёль не вкалывает лекарство - боль напоминает ей, насколько важны детали. - И в какой они были два года назад.  
\- Полевые испытания – тридцать восемь процентов положительно, совместимость с кибером как носителем – восемьдесят девять процентов, совместимость с человеком как носителем – семьдесят пять, - монотонно перечисляет Сехун. - Степень подавления акцептора колеблется от пятидесяти восьми до девяноста одного процента, динамика положительная. Два года назад проект был в завершающей стадии разработки и подготавливался к первым испытаниям на добровольцах.  
_“просто сохранял дистанцию на своём челноке и наблюдал”_  
\- Сравнение потерь в информации до и после хакерских атак? - спрашивает Чанёль.  
\- 0,004 в среднем по сети, - Сехун прикрывает глаза, - общей тенденции не выявлено. Где-то пропадает время вылетов, где-то стираются личные данные типа даты рождения или буквы в фамилии. Тренажёры ломаются, сама видела. Однажды обнаружилось, что в Википедии половина формул изменилась на полную ерунду, а в другой раз поменялась очерёдность президентов Америки.  
_“нахуй бы все эти сигналы заглушил”_  
\- Посмотри, я тебе скинула кое-что, - Чанёль выпрямляется в своём кресле, гнёт шею вправо-влево, - и скажи, когда “Амаль” обнаружили, были ли зафиксированы от неё какие-то сигналы? Любые - сос, предупреждения, что угодно.  
Пару секунд Сехун молчит.  
\- Нет, - его глаза всё ещё прикрыты - так удобнее считывать поступающие сведения. - В официальных данных нет ничего, кроме как о единственном зафиксированном поступлении её позывных на выходе в пространство. Ещё есть упоминание о самом первом сбое сети - сразу после того, как было отправлено сообщение на базу.  
_“блокнул бы сеть и прыгнул в противоположный сектор”_  
\- Карту неба на 15,08,05, время - когда “Амаль” вывалилась в наше пространство, плюс-минус час. Угловой сектор с позиции Тритона в направлении Земли выделить отдельно, с отметками всех пограничных баз, кораблей и всего, что было рядом, - голос звучит ровно, потому что это уже не блуждания наугад. - Я знаю, что запаролено. Ломай, под мою ответственность.

Про ответственность она могла бы и не уточнять. Спустя почти два часа трёхмерная проекция разворачивается перед глазами, вспыхивая точками разных цветов, пунктирами орбит и чёткими линиями связи между Землёй, Арком и всеми планетами и спутниками, так или иначе связанными с влиянием человека. 

\- Совмести с координатами нашего текущего задания, - просит Чанёль.  
Поверх зелёной сетки координат возникают новые точки и траектории.  
\- А теперь проверь, задел ли последний сбой сети штатные расписания или графики рейдов, или только очередную Википедию изменило. И достань первоначальный вариант, ты можешь.  
Минуты снова складываются в часы и тянутся бесконечно медленно до того момента, как на карте появляются новые координаты.  
\- Изначально мы должны были лететь к Марсу, - по нему не заметно, но Чанёль знает, что Сехун оживился и понимает, к чему она ведёт. - И предыдущий рейд должен был быть в кольцо астероидов, а не на венерианские шахты. И перед ним. В итоге менялись... твои вылеты?  
\- Самая оптимальная траектория “Амали” до точки выхода и после, - Чанёль игнорирует вопрос, - суммируй все варианты, включая неправдоподобные, и дай мне своё мнение. Совмести с тем, что получается из анализа Чонин.  
Спустя ещё час луч, выходящий из точки, отмечающей “Амаль” на карте, становится прямой, которая одним концом продолжается за пределы Солнечной системы, рукава Персея и дальше, вплоть до места, по-прежнему обозначаемого как Тёмная зона. За неё линия продолжается бледным пунктиром как возможный, но не подтверждённый ничем вариант. В другом направлении прямая упирается в Землю.  
\- Ты или Чонин, у кого из вас результаты по психозахвату лучше? - спрашивает Чанёль. - А ещё, в твоих базах даже после перезаписи сознания должны остаться сведения о самом первом испытании, не твоём, а вообще.  
\- Чонин лучше в манипулировании, но я объективно сильней и больше тренировался, - спокойно отвечает Сехун. - Что на тебя нашло? Ты проявляешь жалость к роботам?  
\- Ты проявляешь человеческую иронию? - огрызается Чанёль. - Жалко, что нельзя посмотреть твои шифровки, сделанные во время вскрытия “Амали” в доках.  
\- СБ за этим проследило очень тщательно, - кивает Сехун. - Даже Чонин тогда перепроверили трижды, хотя она всего-то подстраховывала и никаких допусков не имела. Первое испытание зафиксировано дома, на Арке, это не секрет.  
\- Покопайся в себе, - бормочет Чанёль. Мигрень сковывает голову тисками и отступает, снова и снова. - Наверняка что-то найдёшь.

Она отстукивает пальцем по подлокотнику ритм всё той же песенки про снег. Включает связь и в уши врывается шелест радиоэфира, полицейская волна, остаточное излучение космоса, к которому они все давно привыкли. Вместе с мигренью они обрушиваются на неё волной тяжёлого цунами, которая вот-вот снесёт и поглотит в себе всё окружающее. Отключившись обратно, Чанёль смотрит на панель управления и мигающие на ней огни. Её обучение психозахвату началось одновременно с обучением киберов, но успехи пока намного ниже. У Минсока в то время не должно было быть никаких навыков, но он мог получить доступ к алгоритмам этой техники через Хань, напрямую связанную с разработками. И он мог проверить его на деле.

\- Возможно, - нарушает тишину Сехун, - что какие-то манипуляции с наработками случались и до официальных объявлений. Информации слишком мало, чтобы дать хотя бы пятипроцентную вероятность. После появления “Амали” всё засекретили вплоть до начала испытаний.  
\- Почему он мешает Арку, - думает Чанёль вслух, - что такого... _что_ он не хочет, чтобы мы нашли?  
Она не уточняет, кто - он, потому что Сехун и так всё знает. Перезаписи его сознания касаются только тех аспектов, которые связаны с определённым видом работ, наличие важных людей в жизни непосредственного начальника никто от него не скрывает.  
\- Очевидно же, что он просто не хочет, чтобы ты нашла его, - говорит Сехун. - Спросила бы меня, я бы тебе сразу так сказал, без всяких анализов. Единственная весомая причина, чтобы исчезнуть отовсюду, но при этом контролировать твои вылеты - это предупреждение.  
\- В жопу такие предупреждения, - Чанёль смотрит на Сехуна в упор, видя своё отражение в блестящих матовых зрачках. - Я найду его. Скажи, а на тебе хакерские атаки отражались хотя бы раз? Вообще киберов хотя бы раз задевало?  
Сехун молчит, совершенно по-человечески нахмурившись. В общем-то, это тоже ответ. Чанёль всё равно доверяет ему и Чонин больше, чем кому бы то ни было во всём мире.  
\- Меняем курс, - она принимает решение мгновенно, не давая себе шанса передумать. - отключи все каналы связи и сними маркеры с челнока, чтобы нас не фиксировало в сети. Чонин скажи, что мы продолжаем в соответствии с заданием, и от неё отключись тоже.  
\- Это опасно, - замечает Сехун, послушно выключая все внешние тумблеры. Чанёль почти наяву представляет, как это повторяется и в его кибернетическом нутре - воображение рисует схематичные мультяшные заслонки, которые опускаются и перекрывают ход крохотным нулям и единичкам. Сложная биохимия киберов никогда не была её основным интересом в жизни.  
\- Жить вообще опасно, - соглашается Чанёль. - Когда мы прыгнем, будь готов включить маскировку. И просто, будь готов.  
Прыжок сожрёт кучу энергии челнока, оставит после себя однозначно читаемый след в месте старта и финиша и в довесок отразится на физическом состоянии пилота, но это не важно, потому что это даёт ей фору. Мигрень кусает Чанёль в последний раз, чтобы отступить и оставить вместо себя всё ту же тоску и иррациональное желание что-то поменять, не понимая, что именно. 

В кольце Чанёль заставляет маленький служебный челнок рыскать от одного огромного камня, блуждающего тут веками, до другого, от прилепившихся на краю полуторакилометровых булыжников нелегальных станций до законных шахт на астероидах диаметром в десятки километров. Марс выглядит более привлекательным в плане места, где можно спрятаться, более очевидным, именно поэтому Чанёль его не рассматривает, хотя допускает, что там есть несколько схронов, в которых можно было бы найти что-нибудь интересное. Интерактивная карта, составленная Сехуном с учётом всех данных, что удалось собрать, даёт возможность очертить область, где найти искомое наиболее вероятно, но эта область постоянно перемещается - что два года назад, что сейчас. К счастью, эти перемещения подчиняются законам физики, как и весь пояс астероидов в целом.  
\- Садимся, - командует Чанёль. - Начнём отсюда.  
Она знает, что осталось совсем недолго до того, как их исчезновение заметят, и что СБ не потребуется много времени, чтобы найти служебный челнок, даже изъятый из сети, или подключиться к Сехуну, у которого, как у всякого кибера, есть модули удалённого доступа - специально для экстренных случаев. Он не может заблокировать себя полностью, но до того, как СБ начнёт действовать, как дотянется так или иначе до кого-то из них, есть несколько часов.

Огромный кратер на южном полюсе Весты давно накрыт куполом и обжит, как и сама Веста, изрытая внутри тоннелями и напичканная самым разным народом. На тесных узких километрах, вытянутых вдоль основной оси, ютятся жилые бараки, бордели, кабаки, медицинские отсеки легального и совсем иного плана. В другое время Чанёль не преминула бы заглянуть в каждый угол, выписать штраф или скрутить в наручники, чтобы прихватить с собой и передать в руки закона. Сейчас это всё её не интересует.  
\- Мисс Пак, - окликает её Сехун, - он не может передвигаться пешком или на официальном транспорте. Не постоянно.  
Чанёль резко тормозит. Местные осторожно обходят её, кто с подобострастным уважением, кто с явной неприязнью - форма военных сил Арка известна каждому в Системе и, как к любой весомой силе, отношение к её носителям везде разное. Это всё мигрень и бесконечная усталость последних дней, думает Чанёль, иначе я давно соединила бы два факта в один. Первый - что Минсок пропал на следующий день после вскрытия капитанского отсека и обломки служебного челнока были найдены позднее на одном из спутников Юпитера, второй - его шаттл, личный, пропал за неделю до этого, никаких заявлений об угоне зафиксировано не было, Минсок тогда отмахнулся, что эта развалина всё равно уже ни на что не годилась. Оба факта были в общем доступе, разделённые лишь несколькими днями и сотнями отчётов между.  
\- Сама ты ни на что не годишься, - бубнит Чанёль себе под нос. - Сехун! Просканируй округу на предмет мелких летательных аппаратов, включая те, что сомнительного или полностью левого характера. И Весту, и соседние, не только порт. Ищи по стандартным признакам и по всем, обычно игнорируемым.  
Пока идёт сканирование, она ждёт, бездумно разглядывая серые, с редкими вкраплениями песчаника и стекла, стены. Внезапно накатывают сомнения - правильно ли она поступает? Нужно ли сообщить Чунмёну? А вдруг именно этого Чунмён и ждёт, вдруг ловит на живца, а она поддаётся? Достаточно ли её умений? А если Минсок полностью переписал алгоритмы управления своего шаттла, полностью поменял его нутро, снял все ограничители и датчики, то возможно ли вычислить его среди сотен и тысяч таких же, стандартных, законно и незаконно проапгрейденных и прочих?  
\- Нашёл, - слышать удивление в голосе Сехуна настолько непривычно, что Чанёль сама с не меньшим удивлением смотрит на него. - Здесь, на одном из сателлитов Весты. Он поменял всё, кроме названия.  
Потому что никто не будет искать по метке, не имеющей смысла для систем контроля и учёта. Многие дают имена своим шаттлам, как личным, так и рабочим - система же ведёт учёт по номерам двигателей, меткам сети и множеству технических характеристик. Имена могут совпадать, стираться, меняться по прихоти владельцев - изменить виртуальный маркер или подделать номера деталей намного сложнее.  
\- Здесь, - припечатывает Чанёль, будто ставит окончательную точку. - Ну что ж. 

***

На сателлите, у которого нет даже имени - только набор цифр для специального каталога по астероидным семействам кольца - установлен маяк и крохотная диспетчерская, причалить одновременно двум челнокам нормальных размеров могло бы стать проблемой. Чанёль не запрашивает никаких разрешений у местной автоматики, взламывает её с помощью Сехуна и нетерпеливо ждёт, когда можно будет ступить под купол и ниже, в каменное нутро, прячущее в себе основные немногочисленные помещения.  
\- Мы нарушили уже всё, что можно, - замечает Сехун. - На этот раз у нас точно будут проблемы.  
\- Я готова руку на отсечение отдать, что Чунмён всё знает, - хмыкает Чанёль, - он использует меня как наживку именно потому, что я вот так вот всё нарушаю и иду напролом, когда вижу цель.  
\- Цель, - повторяет Сехун. - Но проблемы всё равно будут.  
Чанёль не спорит. 

Выйдя, наконец, из челнока, она задерживается, чувствуя, как в груди щемит немедленно вернувшейся тоской. Маленький шаттл с частично потёртым названием во всю боковину, накрепко принайтованный к полу, и для неё значил очень многое.  
\- Я смотрю, “Саудади” по-прежнему на ходу, - она гладит тёплый бок шаттла и не узнаёт собственный голос. - А мы-то думали, что он пропал навсегда или гниёт в какой-нибудь заброшенной шахте.  
На движение первым реагирует Сехун, немедленно вставая между Чанёль и владельцем “Саудади”.  
\- А вы по-прежнему слишком много думаете, - хмыкает Минсок. - В твоём случае это, как видишь, не очень хорошо.

Чанёль требуется секунда, чтобы скрыть замешательство. Ещё две - чтобы отправить Сехуну команду подготовить всё для захвата и ждать. Оборачиваясь, она уже держит себя в руках, полностью собрана и готова ко всему. Правда, приходится признать, что к лёгкой улыбке и совершенно не грозному виду всё-таки готова не очень.  
\- Ты не изменился, - говорит она вместо “наконец-то я тебя нашла” или “попался” или “немедленно сдавайся, сюда уже выдвинулась вся армия”. - Совсем.  
Минсок негромко смеётся. От этого смеха к тоске внутри Чанёль примешивается что-то, что она давно оставила позади.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ошибаешься, - смех ещё слышится в его голосе, но Минсок смотрит Чанёль в глаза и она вспоминает про бездну, которая тоже умеет смотреть. Не метафорическую, прячущуюся в закоулках собственной психики, а ту, которая вмещает в себя весь мир. - Чанёль. Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Я искала тебя, - _я сильная_ , повторяет Чанёль про себя, _я смогу_. - Ты нарушил кучу приказов, дезертировал. Логично, что все будут искать тебя, и я тоже.  
На самом деле, это не её сфера ответственности, но никто, даже Чунмён, не спорил с тем, что она имеет право искать своего старого друга.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Минсок. - Зачем _ты_ здесь.

Через перчатки Чанёль чувствует, с какой силой пальцы впиваются в ладони, как больно сжаты кулаки и напряжены мышцы. Есть множество причин для того, чтобы именно она была здесь, какую Минсок хочет услышать? Почему он вообще с ней разговаривает, вместо того, чтобы попытаться сбежать или устранить её? Она так долго ждала шанса спросить, что послужило причиной его побега, ради чего скрывать факты, ради чего бросать Хань, бросать её, бросать любимую работу. А теперь она наконец-то стоит перед ним, смотрит в его непостижимые глаза и видит в них то же самое, что всегда является ей рядом с “Амалью” - невозможное, которое уже случилось.

\- “Амаль” ведь шла прямо к Земле, да? - Минсок чуть наклоняет голову набок, будто разрешая ей говорить дальше, и Чанёль продолжает уже уверенней: - И ты решил, что можешь убить двух зайцев одновременно - и предотвратить возможную опасность, и протестировать новую разработку. Так?  
\- Чунмён пришёл к этим выводам почти сразу, - не спорит Минсок.  
\- И тебе удалось, хотя последствия этого наверняка должны были быть ужасными, - больше всего ей хочется броситься Минсоку на шею и никогда не отпускать, но и много лет назад и сейчас это по-прежнему остаётся тем, чего Чанёль сделать не может. - И в корабль ты полез, только чтобы убедиться, что там больше нет ничего такого, что пришло из космоса? Не знаю, ничего опасного? Вёл себя как идиот, а Чунмён упёк бы тебя в закрытую больницу навечно или ещё куда похуже, я всё понимаю, но...  
\- На всё нужно время, - говорит Минсок, - мне нужно было, чтобы ни Чунмён, ни кто-то ещё не мешали кораблю. Кораблю было нужно понять, что делать, изучить нас. А тебе нужно было просто продолжать жить.  
\- Что бы это на самом деле ни было, - Чанёль морщится от не вовремя накатившей головной боли и упрямо смотрит на Минсока. Нахрен всю лирику, ни к чему оно сейчас. - Живой корабль, пришельцы, ещё что-то - я хочу знать то, что знаешь ты.

Внутри её головы, наряду с давящей хваткой мигрени, начинает зудеть пока ещё подавляемый вызов с Арка - их самовольное исчезновение обнаружено и кто-то уже выслан на перехват. Чанёль мотает головой, будто отгоняя эти звуки и, конечно, Минсок тоже понимает, что к чему.

\- Я думал, что всё сделаю сам, но уже слишком изменился, да и корабль меня не принимает. А ты его чувствуешь, правда? Думаю, больше нет смысла мешать тебе, - он обходит её, но останавливается в шаге от шаттла, потому что Сехун опять встаёт между, на этот раз - между ним и входом в “Саудади”. - Мы с капитаном влезли в это каждый по-своему, но случайно, а ты лезешь намеренно. Совсем не меняешься.  
\- С... капитаном? - удивлённо переспрашивает Чанёль. - Как это... Как ты можешь быть знаком с ней?!  
\- Я не знаком, - против воли смеётся Минсок. - Не был знаком, до того, как поймал корабль в захват.  
Она всё-таки живая, ухватывает Чанёль одну из множества мыслей, толкающихся в голове. Значит, её можно как-то вернуть, разбудить, вытащить из того, где она или что она. Значит, это и правда был психозахват, откативший в обе стороны. И значит, правда и про чуждый разум там...  
\- Ничего это не значит, - перебивает её Минсок. - Кроме того, что “Амаль” должна будет вернуться обратно.  
Чанёль не сразу понимает, что он каким-то образом слышит её мысли. Это пугает, учитывая, какой в них бардак и как некстати всколыхнулось всё то, что она решительно, день за днём, год за годом задвигала внутрь, не желая быть помехой или заменой, но пугает не сильно. Ей кажется, что Минсок всегда знал про неё всё, даже то, чего она сама о себе знать отказывалась.  
\- Я скажу тебе одно, - Минсок поворачивается и смотрит ей в глаза - бездна, скрытая за радужкой и лисьим разрезом, таким родным и таким далёким. - В том месте, откуда вернулась капитан, она стала частью своего корабля, такой же, как провода или микросхемы или, так даже правильней, как обшивка. Вы никогда не сможете разделить их, но, может быть, вы поймёте, как с ними общаться. Ты поймёшь, однажды.  
Кулаки у Чанёль сжимаются так сильно, что сводит всю кисть. Она напоминает себе, что Сехун только и ждёт от неё сигнала - одно слово и ментальная ловушка захлопнется.  
\- Но я - не капитан, - сожаление в голосе Минсока искреннее и от этого Чанёль становится ещё хуже. - Ты можешь забрать “Саудади”, вам понравится копаться в нём. Но вряд ли у тебя получится забрать меня.

Давай, мысленно командует Чанёль, отступая на полшага и не сводя с Минсока взгляда. Ей всё равно, что он наверняка видит в нём и страх и надежду одновременно. Минсок, вопреки её ожиданиям, не бежит, он вообще ничего не делает. Проходят секунды, но и Сехун не делает ничего. Чанёль бросает на него быстрый взгляд, холодея и уже зная, что её кибер намертво отсечён от её психики и, соответственно, любых команд. Тело реагирует само - чуть присесть, выхватить пистолет, активировать собственные психические примочки к обычным пулям - и не успевает.

Последнее, что Чанёль слышит - “я был дальше, чем она” - но смысл этой фразы доходит до неё намного позже.

***

Она не очень понимает, что происходит, но страшно не это. Психозахват прост - ты навязываешь свою волю и подавляешь чужую, и сложен - нужно быть действительно, по-настоящему сильнее и физически, и психически, чтобы это сработало. Чанёль уверена в себе, несмотря на малое количество практики, и даже в том, что смогла бы пусть не подавить совсем, но задержать Минсока на несколько минут, чтобы кто-то успел на помощь. Вместо Минсока на том конце ментальной петли её встречает нечто настолько незнакомое и чужое, что Чанёль бы заорала, если бы могла. Больше всего это похоже на то, что Кёнсу называет изменением констант - Чанёль чувствует себя собой-настоящей и собой-возможной одновременно, наблюдает мир таким, какой он есть, и одновременно таким, каким он мог бы быть, или каким он был миллиарды лет назад, или таким, какой он в той невообразимо далёкой части вселенной, откуда прибыла “Амаль”. У неё нет нужных знаний и слов, чтобы описать увиденное, и наверняка даже у Кёнсу и его умников-подчинённых их тоже не будет. Время перестаёт иметь значение и застывает в точке, в которой Чанёль не просто догадывается, как раньше.  
Чанёль знает точно - именно это Минсок и сделал тогда, когда “Амаль” вернулась в Систему. Применил психозахват на корабле, недоработанную ментальную технику подавления личности на том, что личностью не было по определению, но при этом было капитаном, чужаком-гостем и собственно системой управления корабля одновременно.  
Чанёль знает точно - там, за Тёмной зоной, капитан выжила единственно возможным способом, и что в таком состоянии она уже очень много лет, по меркам обеих вселенных.  
Чанёль знает точно - там, в иной вселенной, разум идёт совсем по другому пути.  
Чанёль знает точно - Минсок не сможет вернуться обратно, так же, как и капитан.  
Чанёль знает.  
Точно.

Её подбрасывает, словно от электрошока, и разум болезненно, как не совсем правильно вырезанный паззл, возвращается в тело. Будто падает с высоты на бетонное покрытие спецдока, в котором ждёт своего часа корабль из глубин космоса. Чанёль на пробу вдыхает - грудная клетка поднимается вверх и опускается, как и положено - и открывает глаза.  
\- С возвращением. Прошло семь дней. Ты на Арке.  
\- Я надеялась, что это будет Хань, - Чанёль закрывает глаза обратно. Неделя. Время и правда перестало иметь значение. Под пальцами чуть шершавая ткань и воздух слишком стерильный, даже запах медикаментов едва можно уловить. - Или хотя бы Кёнсу.  
\- Он ушел полчаса назад, у него, вообще-то, есть важная работа, - взгляд Чунмёна, в отличие от всего остального, ощущается очень хорошо. Словно последние события подправили в Чанёль какие-то настройки и сместили акценты восприятия. - Сидел тут, как цербер.  
Помимо воли Чанёль улыбается, представляя Кёнсу, гавкающего на всех подряд. Потом прокручивает фразу Чунмёна снова.  
\- А Хань? Где она?  
\- Для начала, открой, пожалуйста, глаза, - просит Чунмён. В его голосе слышатся стальные нотки, ослушаться которых не позволяют многолетняя выдержка и субординация. - И не моргай, пока не скажу.  
Он смотрит сначала сам, склонившись над ней (это почти романтично, отстранённо думает Чанёль и чуть не смеётся вслух от подобной дурной мысли), потом дёргает головой и её глаза ожидаемо сканирует Цзытао. После очередного кивка Цзытао выходит, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Что там, звёздная пыль? - интересуется Чанёль. - Или хотел убедиться, что я не превратилась в монстра?  
\- Второе, - не спорит Чунмён. - Но звёздная пыль, как ты это называешь, у тебя тоже проскакивает.

Тоже - значит, что он имеет в виду Лухань. Её взгляд, мешающий правильно оценить возраст и опыт, опасность и надёжность, умения и желания. То, что Чанёль хотела принимать за последствия приёма лекарств и то, что оказалось отражением взгляда бездны, пусть и преломлённой много раз обычным человеческим зрачком. Нет никакого смысла теперь избегать прямо думать об этом - что Хань поддерживала контакт с Минсоком всё это время, что помогала ему и врала ей, что она знала намного больше, чем хотела рассказывать. Чанёль не важны её причины, она всё ещё поступила бы так же, если бы была на месте Хань. Если бы всё было так просто.

\- Странно, что меня ещё не разобрали на кусочки и ты просто просканировал меня взглядом, - задумчиво говорит Чанёль.  
\- Все наши проверки не выявили в тебе ничего нового, - если это попытка пошутить, то Чунмён в очередной раз её проваливает, хотя на его лице не отражается никаких эмоций по этому поводу. - Пока ты валялась в отключке.  
\- Значит, ты думаешь, со мной всё нормально?  
\- Время покажет.  
На всё нужно время, эхом отражает её память, и Чанёль прислушивается к себе, готовясь утонуть в очередном приступе тоски или мигрени, но не чувствует ничего, кроме тяжести и назойливого гула в голове.  
\- Так где Лухань?  
\- В камере, - пожимает плечами Чунмён. - В приличной, но камере. Сама попросила.  
\- Сама?  
\- Сказала, что вам нечего делить после того, как ты попыталась захватить Минсока, и что там ей будет лучше, чем с тобой.  
После того, как. Кровь так тяжело бухает в висках, что Чанёль кажется - сейчас пробьёт их насквозь и выплеснется наружу, прямо на невозмутимое лицо Чунмёна. За субъективные сутки она успела нарушить несколько приказов, вычислить местоположение Минсока, почти умереть, прикоснуться к прошлому и увидеть кусочек будущего. И это с её посредственным навыком в психозахвате и с отключённым от всех возможных источников питания кибером.  
\- Мы могли взять тебя прямо на выходе из прыжка, - говорит Чунмён. Очевидно, ход её мыслей для него не секрет. - Но вероятность успеха твоего безрассудного поступка была несколько выше, чем неблагоприятные исходы его же. Мы ждали. Надеялись, что ты задержишь Минсока.

Он не уточняет, что было бы в случае, если бы ей действительно удалось его задержать до прибытия подкрепления. Возможно, Минсок бы всех просто убил и опять исчез. Возможно, его бы оглушили, обезвредили и навсегда заперли в каком-нибудь закрытом исследовательском центре. 

\- А Сехун?  
\- У научников. Между прочим, он был взломан и не нами, - понятно, что этот факт доставляет Чунмёну раздражение - СБ ставит в киберов свои жучки и пропустить следы чужого вмешательства для них удар ниже пояса. - Очень интересно там покопались в нём, не наши технологии. Потом его ждёт форматирование, надеюсь, ты понимаешь.  
Чанёль криво усмехается. Понимает, конечно.  
\- Меня уволят? - спрашивает она. - Или сразу трибунал?  
\- Не думаю, что до этого дойдёт. Ты всё ещё ценный ресурс.  
Скорее всего, это означает то самое понижение до уборщицы, которое пророчил ей Тао. Или ссылку на самый незначительный спутник. Или вообще никакого неба больше. Хочется что-то сделать, возразить, банально оправдаться, но Чанёль понимает - это не имеет никакого значения. Её чувства не имеют никакого значения, её мотивы, её решения. Есть нарушение приказов - это факт. Есть новые знания - это факт. И то, что в итоге она лежит в медблоке, Хань от неё ушла, а Сехун не будет помнить ничего из последних событий - это тоже факт.  
\- О чём вы говорили? - вклинивается в её размышления Чунмён. – До того, как мы успели вмешаться, вы о чём-то говорили с ним. О чём?  
\- Разве вы уже не влезли мне в голову? - удивлённо спрашивает Чанёль. - Это же ваша обычная практика.  
Чунмён мрачно смотрит на неё и впервые на памяти Чанёль отводит взгляд. На секунду, но она успевает заметить.  
\- Мы не смогли, - по нему видно, как нехотя, через силу он признаётся в слабости СБ, а значит и в своей собственной. - У тебя в мозгах стоит блок. Необычный.  
На мгновение потолок качается и того и гляди рухнет. Чанёль прикрывает глаза, успокаивая дыхание, напоминая себе, что она жива, она дышит, она - дома.  
\- Вы ведь давно всё знали про Минсока, да? - просто чтобы убедиться спрашивает она ещё раз и дожидается ответного кивка. - Дерьмо. Вот насколько было бы всё проще, если бы ты мне рассказал всё раньше.  
\- Было бы так же, - возражает Чунмён, предпочитая не заметить неформального обращения. - Знал я, а значит и часть СБ и кое-кто на самых верхах, что в свою очередь значит, что тебя это никак не касается. Знала Лухань, но никаких прямых доказательств её связи с Минсоком после известных событий у нас нет до сих пор. Чондэ с Бэкхёном образцовый пример верных друзей-идиотов, за что и поплатились. Поплатится ли Кёнсу - зависит только от тебя.  
Память подсовывает “дура ты” с насмешливыми, тёплыми интонациями. Хань намекала ей, что не стоит втягивать других, но если ты Немезида - разве ты будешь прислушиваться к голосу разума.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придётся пройти расширенную процедуру допроса в любом случае, - напоминает Чунмён, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает давить - просто такова система. - Содействие всегда лучше. И не думай, что можешь взвалить всё только на себя, хватит нам и одного героя.

На какое-то время в палате так тихо, что слышно падение капель физраствора в капельнице и гудение лампы. Чанёль понимает, какую информацию хочет получить Чунмён. Не очевидные факты про психозахват и его последствия, не подтверждение незаконных действий Минсока или возможность залезть в чужие технологии - это всё у него уже есть и так. Он хочет знать, что на том конце траектории “Амали”, и понять, как к этому относиться. Чанёль, несмотря на испытанный страх и чувство собственной ничтожности по сравнению с тем, _что_ смотрело на неё глазами Минсока, тоже этого хочет. И ещё она уверена, что справится.  
\- Я хочу управлять “Амалью”, - говорит она, тщательно обдумывая каждое слово. - Пусть под вашим контролем, но если я сниму... когда я сниму этот блок и дам вам увидеть всё, что он мне показал - я хочу за это право на управление этим кораблём. Я сумею его разбудить.  
Чунмён выходит из палаты молча, так ничего ей и не сказав. Через несколько секунд в голове Чанёль возникает образ изумлённого Цзытао и его слова “Что ты такого ему сказала?! Я только что выучил с десяток новых слов и все нельзя произносить в приличном обществе!” Потолок снова кружится, но уже гораздо меньше, с круговоротом внутри справиться немного сложнее. Чанёль отмахивается от Тао, запоздало соображает, что только что пообщалась с ним без помощи каких-либо девайсов или привычного модуля сети и проваливается в сон.

На этот раз никаких видений нет, только ощущение бесконечного падения, затихающее до состояния невесомости и снова ускоряющееся. Как будто американские горки, только в масштабах галактик - Чанёль кажется, что она преодолела половину ойкумены и вернулась обратно за те несколько часов, что организм восстанавливал силы. Она прислушивается к себе, пытаясь понять, какой блок имел ввиду Чунмён, что помешало им влезть в её мозги и похозяйничать там с полным на то правом, потому что, будучи пилотом и служащим Арка, она в определённом смысле является его собственностью и соответствующий пункт в её контракте оговаривается и заверяется отдельно. Мысли о контракте напоминают про Сехуна, которого ей вернут неизвестно когда, и о Чонин, по-прежнему отключённой от них обоих. И о Минсоке, которого она, скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит.  
\- Дура, - проговаривает Чанёль вслух и собственный голос кажется ей глуше и тише, чем обычно. - Ладно, разберёмся.

Разбираться приходится быстро. Её отпускают, поскольку никаких видимых травм не наблюдается и держать её дальше в лазарете нет смысла. На допрос вызывают практически сразу же - Чунмён присутствует, сцепив руки на груди и всем своим видом изображая, что не собирается ничего ей облегчать (Тао за его спиной показывает ей поднятый вверх большой палец). Чанёль облегчает себе всё сама тем, что по всем показателям, от сугубо медицинских до психологических и считываемых вербально, не может вспомнить всего, что вложил в её голову Минсок. Через семь часов её отпускают с формулировкой “ни шагу за пределы Арка до следующего вызова” и, вероятно, пока  
это лучший исход из всех возможных.

Дома пусто, тихо и ни единого лишнего запаха, кроме запаха пыли нежилых помещений. Это так неправильно, что Чанёль со всей силы бьёт кулаком в стенку. Неправильность всего, что случилось, ощущается теперь так остро, будто перешла из категории эмоциональных параметров в параметры физические, воспринимаемые непосредственно органами чувств. Хань хотела любить, Чанёль хотела знать правду, Минсок хотел предотвратить возможный контакт, капитан “Амали” хотела выжить. Что хотел чужой разум и хотел ли вообще - останется загадкой до тех пор, пока Чанёль не разберётся со своей головой и памятью. Но делать это здесь, под присмотром военных, врачей и ещё чёрт знает кого, будет невыносимо сложно. Кулак ноет от удара и Чанёль, уставившись на него, видит саднящую кожу будто под двукратным увеличением. Стук в дверь не сразу доходит до её слуха.  
\- Решил проверить, как ты, - Кёнсу со своим обычным выражением лица воспринимается восьмым чудом света. - Чанёль? Эй... Чанёль?  
\- Я нормально, - выдавливает Чанёль, - абсолютно.  
Она сползает по стенке на пол и на этом её силы действительно кончаются.

Сколько проходит времени, опять не удаётся понять. С момента, как она обернулась под тусклым куполом сателлита Весты и встретилась взглядом с Минсоком, время будто ускользает, перестаёт быть однозначно определяемой координатой. Кёнсу рядом дышит размеренно, спокойно, будто и не произошло ничего такого, будто этот позорный срыв просто приснился в дурацком кошмаре. Чанёль чувствует его дыхание, подстраивается под него. Чувствует руки, которые крепко обхватывают её поверх плеч, лёгкий сквозняк в неплотно закрытую дверь, и комок внутри понемногу тает.  
\- Тебя это не пугает? - спрашивает она. - Чужие разумы, контакты, масштабы этого всего...  
\- Пугает, конечно, - соглашается Кёнсу. - Я же просто маленький человек на пылинке, болтающейся в космосе.  
Чанёль угукает, шмыгая носом ему в форменную рубашку.  
\- Я так думаю, Минсок дал нам достаточно времени подготовиться к этому, - продолжает Кёнсу. - Если бы корабль влетел в систему и сразу начал... Общаться? Вторжение? В общем, велик шанс, что началась бы полная неразбериха и очередная война всех против всех. Как вообще понять что-то, настолько непонятное... Ты знаешь, например, что некоторые детали “Амали” приобрели фрактальную структуру, абсолютно идентичную очень редкому виду флуктуаций? А внешние контуры её бывшего ИИ - это ж с ума сойти, точная копия кровеносной системы человека! Ай!  
Чанёль пихает его в бок, извернувшись, и даже почти улыбается.  
\- Так вот, конечно, меня это всё пугает, - Кёнсу наверняка недоволен, но руки всё равно не расцепляет. - И конечно, я тоже не хотел, чтобы ты в это лезла. Ты же двинутая.  
Чанёль снова угукает. Голос Кёнсу действует на неё как медиатор, передавая его уверенность, опасения, веру во что-то большее, безудержный интерес, надежду. Всё слишком долго складывалось не так, как должно было, и теперь как будто завершился один большой этап её жизни, полный попыток доказать всем, что она лучшая - для того, чтобы могло начаться что-то совершенно новое.  
\- Он заставил “Амаль” замолчать, чтобы мы успели привыкнуть к тому, что не одни в космосе, - Чанёль думает вслух, - а я заставлю её заговорить снова. Я хочу узнать, что там, и как туда попасть.  
\- Двинутая, - повторяет Кёнсу тише. - Никакого инстинкта самосохранения.  
\- Ты ведь можешь, - неуверенно говорит Чанёль, - быть вместо этого инстинкта. Хань считала, что ты и так, но мы никогда не говорили об этом.

Ни с ней, ни с тобой, заканчивает она уже про себя. Запутавшиеся привязанности и привычки, за которыми не разглядеть действительно важного, были с ней так долго, что вряд ли получится разгрести всё это в ближайшие месяцы или даже годы. Мелькает мысль, что тут не помешал бы хороший объективный анализ ситуации от Чонин или хотя бы Сехуна. Сама, упрямо думает Чанёль, я всегда всё делала сама, и это тоже должна. Кёнсу молчит и, несмотря на сжимающую сердце тоску, это кажется правильным, потому что все эти годы Чанёль шла вперёд, не задумываясь о том, почему с ней продолжают идти другие.  
\- У меня нет права просить тебя подождать ещё, - бормочет она, не желая смотреть Кёнсу в глаза, - я понимаю.  
\- Чего ты понимаешь, - хмыкает Кёнсу. - Я ждал тебя хреновых двадцать лет.  
\- Двадцать? - на автомате переспрашивает Чанёль.  
\- Ну, первые шесть лет моей жизни песочница была намного интереснее тебя, - Кёнсу совершенно точно издевается. - Может, семь, я не помню уже.

Его вызывают в отдел быстрее, чем Чанёль придумывает адекватный и такой же язвительный ответ. Кёнсу встаёт, протягивая ей руку и помогая подняться следом, и не отпускает пальцы чуть дольше, чем мог бы. 

До второго этапа допроса Чанёль успевает выспаться, забрать Чонин со склада, подписав все соглашения и обязательства заново, написать несколько служебных записок и постоять перед “Амалью”, бездумно глядя в матовую гладкую поверхность.  
\- Мисс Пак? - Чонин за её спиной чуть наклоняется вперёд.  
\- Я сделала то, что должна была, - говорит Чанёль, не оборачиваясь к ней. - Ты ведь понимаешь? Если бы со мной полетела ты, то сейчас была бы отформатированной куклой, а не собой.  
\- Количество форматирований Сехуна никак не сказывается на его функциональности, - голос Чонин звучит до противного ровно, и Чанёль приходится напомнить себе, что это - не совсем человек, хотя повысить уровень эмпатии вполне можно, достаточно лишь немного поковыряться в заводских настройках в пользу биологического, а не цифрового компонента. - Ваша коллега просчитала все варианты и выбрала оптимальный, как и всегда. У меня хорошие показатели по захвату, но на Минсоке он бы не сработал, как теперь известно.  
Моя коллега, фыркает Чанёль. Хань отказывается с ней встречаться, не то что разговаривать, но она не сможет упираться вечно. Особенно если Чунмён согласится сам и убедит своих военных и прочих начальников, что дело и правда того стоит.  
\- На этот раз пойдёшь со мной, - решает Чанёль. - Как сказал наш чудесный шеф СБ, вероятность успеха моего безрассудного поступка оказалась достаточно высока, раз уж в моей голове теперь ключи к иным мирам.  
\- Вы уже слышите корабль, - скорее утверждая, нежели спрашивая, говорит Чонин.  
\- Мне кажется, я всегда её слышала, - Чанёль, не удержавшись, прикладывает ладонь к холодному металлу, вспоминает, как крепко держал эту же ладонь Кёнсу, и прикусывает губу, не понимая, чего хочет больше - то ли расплакаться, то ли рассмеяться. - Просто теперь мне это удаётся чуть лучше.  
\- Если вы убедите в этом остальных, то “Амаль” будет ваша, - замечает Чонин. - И, скорее всего, одного из нас оставят на Арке и заменят кибером из тех, что подчиняются напрямую вашему боссу.  
\- Надеюсь, это будет не Цзытао, - кивает Чанёль. Время вызова мигает красным, сообщая, что до начала процедуры остаётся пять минут, она смаргивает его и неохотно убирает руку. - Пора.

С каждым шагом надежда внутри неё становится только сильней.

***

Внутри ворочалось что-то, похожее на память. Переливающийся чёрным шёлком космос - что такое “шёлк”: информации нет. Звёзды, к которым стремились все органы чувств в попытке обнять, попробовать, ощутить прикосновением - что такое “чувства”: информации нет. Бесконечная река времени, рождающая богов и чудовищ в своей глубине - что такое “время”: информации нет. Такая же бесконечная река двоичного кода. Встроенная защита. Спирали днк. Мгновенная смена состояний. Системы сбоили, включаясь не в том порядке и не в тех компонентах, для которых были предназначены или в которые были встроены.

Снаружи дышло чужое пространство, неправильное в своей основе и притягательное из-за этой неправильности. Его тоже хотелось ощутить прикосновением, разобрать, понять и унести обратно, домой. Понятие дома было знакомым. 

Впервые за очень долгое время на капитанском мостике загорелся зелёный сигнал готовности к проверке. Там, где раньше могла бы лежать рука человека, слабо светился её контур. Он не совпадал с очертаниями ладони капитана, но напоминал другую, тоже знакомую - сведения о ней поступили в базу данных извне, но источник информации больше не планировал идти на контакт.

Это и не было нужным. Корабль просыпался сам.


End file.
